Resident Evil High
by littleangel123
Summary: This is a series of the RE characters in their school years. Will there be madness? In many ways, yes! Highschool AU This fanfiction is now under construction and planning to do a fresh remake.
1. Opening Scene 1

The Opening Sequence 1 (Season/Year 1)

Please Insert "Change The World" by V6 (Japanese version is highly recommended even though there's english translation. Not the english version) while reading. I do not own Inuyasha, the song or Resident Evil. Thank you. Now let's start this!

_I want to change the world! Piercing through the gales, unafraid of anything..._

On top of the school building is Claire with Leon beside her, his arm around her shoulder. Steve was sitting on the edge with Sherry, who smiled at him.

_Now I hold my courage and pieces of my smile..._

Chris just walked out from the elevator with his girlfriend Jill Valentine (her first debut appearance! XD) waving at them. Jill gave a peace sign to them while twirling her lock pick, making it smack Chris in the face.

_Change my mind! If we reach out to the soaring future!_

Claire began laughing hysterically, Leon smirked while Steve slipped (because he was laughing too hard) and fell until a hand grabbed him. Sherry pulled him up. He patted her on the head in gratitude making her blush.

_Without losing our passion, we'll be able to shine..._

As Chris and Jill finished walking to the group, Claire hugged her brother. Chris smiled at her sheepishly. Leon crossed his arms, looking at the sky. Sherry held Jill's hand, dancing around her. Steve was trying to get their attention.

_It's Wonderland!_

The camera shoots up into the sky and shows the title screen (it would be nice if someone can draw a logo or some title picture, oh well). Ark and Billy walked to either side of the title and poses awesomely.

_You've left something in the far reaches of the grey sky and you kept on searching..._

Claire was a little girl, holding her teenage brother's hand in sadness. Chris kept comforting her, patting his little sister's head.

_As You wander..._

Claire let go of young Chris' hand and wandered away.

_In the night when your heart shook, and I can't see tomorrow..._

The scene changes with a lonely young Steve being overshadowed by many adults and older teenagers. He watched them do many crimes and kill the innocent with sorrow-filled eyes.

_I can't believe anything, and close my ears..._

Steve began to cry, going in a fetal position. He covered his ears, trying to block out the sounds of the screams and pain.

_When I met you, I found my true place in life..._

As the two grew into teenagers, they both ran together meeting various people such as Billy, Rebecca, Jill, Chris (now grown up), Wesker, Joseph, Brad, Luis, Ace and Ark and many more until they stopped to Leon and Sherry, smiling at them.

_An innocent kindness is right here..._

Leon high-fived Claire, messing her hair while Claire was grinning cheekily. Sherry tugged on Steve's shirt, asking for a piggy back. The ginger laughed, lowering himself down so she can jump on his back.

_And so we awaken!_

They ran inside the school epicly (with Sherry, still riding on Steve's back).

_I want to change the world! I won't hesitate, if I can shape a future with you..._

Then it shows many moments of their classes, one by one. Claire raising her hand to answer a very difficult question, making all of her classmates fall from their seats in shock while Sherry tilted her head in confusion, Leon running from Chris who is holding a deadly saw in wood working class, Jill elbowing Chris playfully during lunch and Steve practicing his role in a musical play while Sherry and Claire were watching from the door. Claire was taking pictures, sending them to Chris and Leon at the same time, Sherry was watching in awe, with her cheeks red from embarrassment and shyness..

_Then I can fly anywhere..._

Claire and Steve thought back to their horrid past, but pushed it aside when their friends tapped their shoulders.

_Change my mind! I can spread my wings towards the unknown future!_

The students and teachers were relaxing on a hill, watching the peaceful afternoon. Ace and Ark were sitting together, grinning at each other. Jill sat on Chris' lap with her head resting on his shoulder as Chris was blushing furiously. Matthew and Alfred stood up proudly while some other people were trying to tell which is which. Brad was yelling at Joseph for pranking him again. Barry was eating a sandwich. Wesker was standing tall, with his arms cross, showing no emotion at all. Sherry was sleeping with her head on Steve's lap, while Steve looked out to the great sky contentedly stroking the young girl's blonde hair. Last, but definently not least, Claire was holding hands with Leon. Leon looked at Claire with a small smile on his face.

_Without losing my passion..._

Then it switched to a deep green forest. Claire, Leon, Chris, Jill, Steve and Sherry all looked at each other. They all went in a running stance.

_It's Wonderland!_

They ran all the way back to the school, pushing, shoving each other jokingly with Claire in the front, Leon beside her, Steve catching up with Sherry latched on his back and Jill and Chris trailing behind them.

I am done! This is my last chapter before I have to get to school so that means...BOOO! Chapters come in slower! D'aaaaaawww...! Anyways, sorry for not making what you thought I was making. I wanted to add theme songs and an opening sequence seems awesome! Anyways, this would have been finished faster if my neighbours hadn't force me to go outside. Anyways, the next episode on Resident Evil High (sorry for the show-like stuff), Claire and Sherry are going to have a video game marathon, based on votes (Not only the people of Fanfiction voted though, my cousins and friends did too) on my poll. Okay, I hope you like this opening title because there will be more soon. Oh and don't freak out when this is moved to the first chapter...Please review and constructive flames!~ Thank you and I hope everyone will have a good school year!


	2. Claire's First Day

Resident Evil High: Claire's First Day

"Come on Chris, we're going to be late. It's my first year!~" Claire said excitedly as she was poking her sleeping brother. It's going to be Claire's first year in S.T.A.R.S(-E) High (Special Teaching And Really Super-Educating High) and she will be going to the advance classes, but what she is mostly excited about is that she can finally pick her own classes.

"Mmmm...Mommy, I don't want to go to school. Five more minutes...nnnngggghhh." Chris moaned. Claire became reallly annoyed of his sleeping habits, so she stomped on the area where the sun will never shine. Chris immediatly awaken from his beauty sleep.

"WAKE UP!" she yelled

"Clllllaaaaaiiirree...I don't want to gooo!" Chris complained.

"But Chris, you're a senior! You'll be finished school after this!"

"That's the point. I don't want to be in collage."

"Get dressed and go to school or I won't make your favourite food, rare steak." Claire growled. Chris suddenly jumped out of bed and started changing and eating breakfast at the same time. Claire sighed. She was already prepared long time ago and she finished her breakfast already. Once Chris was ready, he grabbed his bag and went outside to start his truck.

Later

Finally, after a couple of traffic problems, at last the Redfield siblings made it to S.T.A.R.S(-E) High. Luckily, they're early.

"See you you at lunch, if you survive..." Chris joked.

"Same for you." once Claire entered the school, she had no clue where to go. "Uhhhgg...I think I'll go ask someone for school map." as she was walking, looking for the office, she bumped into a blonde boy, making them both drop their books.

"Huh?"

"I'm so sorry! I was just looking for the office to get a map and schedule!" Claire apologized.

"That's okay." the blonde said as he was picking up his books. "You must be new here."

"H-how did you know?"

"I can tell. Anyways, I'm Leon Scott Kennedy." Leon replied.

"Claire Redfield."

"I know your brother. Chris Redfield, right?"

"Yeah..." Claire blushed slightly. He IS a handsome man.

"Can I help you? Should I take you to the office to get what you need?" Leon asked politely.

"Sure! But what grade are you?"

"Sophomore. I know this place like the back of my hand, no matter how big it is. Now come with me." Leon held Claire's hand and lead her to the school's office. Once Claire got all her things she was about to dash straight to her class, until Leon stopped her. "I heard you got math class right now, I have the same class. Oh, remember: Do NOT insult the teacher. She'll kick your butt just like that."

"Why would I insult the teacher? Everyone knows that they shouldn't insult one."

"You'll see...First timers see her, they'll underestimate her ummmm...Looks."

In Math Class...

After they entered, they took their seats and waited. Claire noticed a ginger haired boy, drawing on his sketchbook. She decided to make new friends so school can be at least funner.

"Hello, my name is Claire Redfield. What's your name? Are you new here?" she greeted. The boy looked up from his book.

"Oh. Hello. My name is Steve, Steve Burnside. Yeah, I'm new here." Steve said, before going back to his drawings. Claire took a peek of what he's drawing: A girl. Wonder who'll that be? Then everyone heard the door open. But the only one that everyone saw, is a small blonde girl with a japenese school uniform and a big bag full of binders.

"Steve?"

"What do you want?" he asked, annoyed.

"Do you think that girl is the teacher's daughter?" Claire asked.

"Probably. I bumped into her when I was walking to school. I accidentaly dropped her books so I picked them up. After that, she started acting all cute on me. I think she has a crush on me. I am the ladies' man." Claire snorted at his comment. After the girl placed the books on the teacher's desk, she got a pointer.

"Hello!~ I am your teacher Ms. Birkin, but you can call me Sherry!~" she giggled. All the new students looked at her wide-eyed, except Claire who respected Sherry greatly. Steve's jaw dropped. Then he immediatly raised his hand. Claire noticed Leon trying to signal Steve to stop, but Steve didn't notice him.

"Excuse me, Sherry!"

"Yes, Mr. Burnside?"

"Can you stop playing teacher? Your mom is the teacher! Besides, you're too small and young to be a teacher! Shouldn't you be in grade 4 or something?" Steve protested. All the Sophomores gasped and 'ooooed'. Sherry started twitching angrily.

"Steve Burnside! I am not little and I finished school incredibly early! And my mom is the secretary! Not a teacher!" Sherry snapped, towering over everyone. Everyone shrunk down anime style, but Steve still remained calm.

"You may be a real cutie, but can't you bring the real teacher now, honey?" Steve asked. Everyone is trying to hold their laughter. Sherry looked like she was about to stab her pointer at Steve's eye, but took a couple of deep breaths and shrunk down.

"Okay, Steve. Since this is your first day, I won't send you to the prinicple's office, but you have to stay in my classroom so I could have a stern talk with you. Don't worry. I'll report to your other teachers that you're staying so we can have some alone time." Sherry said. Everyone bursted out laughing. "Why is everyone laughing? This is not funny! He was being troublesome!"

"Ms. Birkin, have you ever had family life?" one of the students asked. As soon as Sherry remembered, her face turned red. Everyone started laughing again.

"Hey! Quit it! It's not like that, perverts! We're wasting time! Now can you open to page 5? So I can knock some sense in a certain someone's stupid brain?" Sherry growled, glaring at Steve. Claire raised her hand. "What is it?"

"I don't think you're too young to be a teacher and you have a nice mom. I saw her at the office. I think you would be a good teacher, I like you!" Claire complimented. She knows the best key to learning is to have a calm teacher. An angry one will result in everyone disliking that teacher and will less likely participate in that subject (trust me, I have a teacher who doesn't do much of a good job like the others...I don't learn well from that teacher). Sherry's face softened.

"Thank you...Maybe I'll can show you how I got to be a teacher after class." Sherry smiled.

"That would be great!" Claire saw Leon giving her a thumbs up. While Sherry was reviewing some subjects, Steve poked Claire's arm.

"Hey...Hey! Cuh-laire!" Steve whispered. He has a funny Canadian accent. She already knew the steps to the procedure that Sherry was teaching. She learned it last year.

"What is it? Pay attention to class!" she hissed.

"How did you get on that adorable teacher's soft side?" Steve asked.

"Maybe if you weren't such an arrogant jerk to her, maybe you wouldn't be in trouble. And if you didn't call her such cute names, she wouldn't be annoyed. You should be at least thankful I saved your butt out there."

"Come on, I didn't mean to hurt her feelings. She's still a child afterall, and she did help me pick up my books also. I bet no teacher would do something like that to me. Every teacher I meet hates me. It's because of my dad's crime files since he's a well-know criminal. So I don't get much of a chance to learn." Steve said.

"She won't hate you. You're new. She needs to know you before she would hate you." Claire said, reassuring.

"Claire Redfield! Steve Burnside! Can you tell us how this works?" Sherry asked. Then Claire got up and walked to the blackboard. She studied the question before writing it down perfectly correct.

"Woah...I am utterly impressed, Claire. Steve, it's your turn." Sherry said, writing another question on the board. Steve looked nervous. Then he slowly got up from his seat and towards the board. Before he can answer the question, Sherry slammed her hand on the desk making a loud bang. Everyone jumped.

"Ms. Birkin! Did I do something wrong?" Sherry stared at Steve for a moment before laughing.

"Don't worry, it means that we're done for today. The bell didn't ring yet, but you guys should get ready for the next class." Sherry said. Everyone fake-laughed a little before putting away their things. Claire was already ready to leave, but she went to Sherry's desk.

"Oh, you want me to tell you my story?" Sherry asked.

"Yep, it's pretty amazing to see a teacher as young as you. You must be very smart. Is that your gifted skill?"

"More like a curse..." Sherry mumbled.

"Huh? Why? You're smart! You have a job! You get money!"

"I know, but because I was so smart, I didn't get to socialize with anyone. I never had any friends. I never had any time to have recess or even playing since I was taken out of many grades in just a few months. Even my family never plays with me or at least talk to me! Then I went to collage until I got a couple of master's degrees. My whole family is proud of me alright, but I never had any experience to have fun. My only chance to have friends is to become a teacher, but because of my looks, everyone thinks I'm a kid even though I'm 13 and a half because I'm a little under-developed. Yes, I do have some woman parts, but i'm an A cup so I still look like a kid...Anyways, who would be friends with a little teacher? No one..." Sherry said, looking down. Claire frowned sadly. She felt sorry for the small preteen. Claire now knows that she's not the only one who gets lonely. Then she knelt down and hugged her (most of the people are gone).

"I can be your friend. Thank you for telling me your life. Actually, me and my brother have no mom and dad so it's just as lonely as not having someone to support you. The only one I had was my brother, but he had to go to school AND work so I barely had time to see him. At least he raised enough money to pay for our school expenses, our food, clothes, our everyday stuff. I had to work too, but only full time in Saturday and part-time on Friday and Sunday. Sucks, right?" Claire said.

"Thank you...I think you have to go, bell's going to ring soon and I have to speak with SOMEONE! Burnside, stop right there." Sherry said, pointing at Steve, holding the door handle.

"So close!" he moaned.

"Think you could get away from me? Are you afraid of me? Don't worry, I won't bite. You can go, Claire." Sherry said as Steve was twitching at the teacher's attitude. Once Claire left, Leon was waiting for her.

"Hey, what happened? Did Burnside boy get in trouble?" Leon asked.

"Almost, if he got away, he would." Claire replied.

"Anyways, I'm curious about the Burnside boy. Sherry may be a little strict, but she's all heart. Everyone likes her, but everyone treats her like an adult teacher. Nobody ever had a talk with her OR go to the principles' office. Even if they asked about her size, she would just ignore it, but Steve really gone a bit far, don't you think?" Leon said.

"But Leon!" he covered her mouth.

"Shhh...Mr. Burton is busy doing something and it takes a heavily long time. You're taking history, right?" Claire nodded.

"Good."

Meanwhile...

"Steve, I can't believe you would insult a teacher just because they are small. I know that the small jokes are funny, but you hurt me alot."

"I'm so sorry Sherry, but I didn't know that you were the teacher-"

"It's okay, Burnside...I'll let you off. I know you're a first timer and all. I'm just a little upset that's all..."

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" Steve asked.

"Yes, there is."

"What?"

"Work hard in class. I heard from your previous grades that you don't get high marks, but just enough for you to pass the classes...Just work hard. I know that you can do it, you just need to try. And if you have troubles with your work, you can always ask me for advice." Sherry said. Steve looked at her in awe. No teacher was ever that nice to him.

"Thank you."

"Now you should get going. Any questions or concerns?" Sherry smiled.

"Actually...I have 1 thing that I suck in math."

"What is it?"

"Everything."

"Now that's something we should talk about."

Back With Leon and Claire...

"Wow..." Leon said, before turning away from the window.

"What?"

"Truthfully, even though we like her, she can be a little scary. Most teachers would have yelled at him. Even Sherry." Leon replied.

"Do you know exactly how old she was? I know she is 13 and a half, but is that true?" Claire asked. "She said she's a preteen. But with a looks of a child."

"Completly true. If she wasn't that much of a genius, she would be in grade 8 or 9, but she sorta looks like a grade 5 or 4. Maybe lesser than that." Leon said. "Anyways, we should be heading to History class. Mr. Burton would probably be finished eating his sandwich"

Once they were at the door of History class, Leon was leaving.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Claire shouted.

"I lied, I'm not in History, I'm in gym which I'm late for right now. I'll see you at lunch!" with that, Leon completely disappeared. Claire sighed as she entered class. Everyone was looking at her.

"Are you new also?" a boy with a bandana yelled.

"Yeah." Claire replied. The whole class cheered.

"We're all new!" everyone shouted. Claire faked a laugh and took a seat. The person beside her was a small light brown-haired girl writing notes about various plants. Then she turned to Claire.

"Hello. I'm Rebecca Chambers. Nice to meet you..." she said quietly.

"Hey! I'm Claire Redfield!"

"I know your brother. He was that guy I passed by." Rebecca said.

"Do you think he's cute?" Claire asked.

"He is...But I don't think he's my type of guy. Wanna know who I like?" Claire was very curious.

"Sure."

"Promise not to tell?"

"Promise." she nodded. Rebecca looked around before leaning to Claire's ear.

"You know that senior, Billy Coen? Yeah, that's him." Claire clearly remembered Billy Coen. He was one of Chris' friends who is always accused of many things he didn't do. She felt sorry for him. He's a really good guy and is skilled in the piano.

"He's my brother's friend. He's a good piano player." Claire said. Few minutes later, a big friendly looking man, holding an almost eaten subway sandwich.

"How many minutes late am I?" he asked.

"Class is almost over." Rebecca said.

"Oh, then I gotta at least introduce myself. My name is Mr. Barry Burton I am your teacher for History. Today, we're supposed to learn about how the Umbrella Company was created, since we have a little bit of time left I can teach you now-"

'RIIIIIIIINNNG!'

"Too late..." Barry mumbled sadly as everyone ran out to their next class.

Lunch...

"Hmmm...I'll take the large muffin, chicken soup with crackers and milk please." Claire said to the cafeteria lady, Excella Gionne. For a lunch lady, she's very provocative. She said nothing as she was preparing Claire's lunch. After she set the tray in front of Claire, Claire pulled out some money and then gave it to her.

"Thank you." she replied before serving the next student. As Claire was walking around, looking for a place to sit, she saw her brother.

"BIG BROTHERRR!~" Claire exclaimed running to his table. Chris noticed and got up from his seat opening his arms out for a hug.

"LITTLE SISTERRRR!~" he shouted. Before she got to her beloved brother, Leon walked by.

"Hey Claire. Wanna sit with me?" Leon asked. Claire looked at Chris, then back to Leon.

"Okay!" she followed the Sophomore. Chris' eye twitched and mentally broke to little bits and pieces (Like Tamaki Suoh). In his mind was the earth and sun exploding (that's how mad, jeleous and depressed he is). When Leon and Claire sat down, Steve came to their table.

"Yo, can I sit with you?" he asked.

"Sure, whatever." Leon replied. As soon as Steve sat down, Rebecca appeared.

"Can I sit, please?" Rebecca asked. Then the more people come, the lesser Leon's patience is running. Then as soon as someone tapped Leon's shoulder, he lost it.

"WE HAVE NO MORE ROOM! CAN YOU PLEASE SIT WITH SOMEONE ELSE?" Leon yelled. Then it hit him. This was definently NOT a student.

"Leon Scott Kennedy! How dare you yell at your teacher!" Sherry snapped. Uh-oh...

"Uhhh...Sherry! Sorry...I think you can squeeze in with one of us if you can." Leon corrected himself.

"Okay!~" then Sherry sat in between Steve and Claire, but mostly beside Steve (meaning she's leaning towards Steve than Claire).

"I'm wondering, why is a teacher sitting with us?" Rebecca asked. Sherry had a sad look on her face. Claire thought of something, but Steve beated her to it.

"She's my sister!" everyone started laughing, especially Sherry.

"All lies, Steve. Your last name is Burnside and hers is Birkin." Joseph corrected.

"Yeah, but he acts like a brother. An annoying one." Sherry rolled her eyes.

"Hey! You should be happy that I didn't say that you're my wife!" Steve joked. Everyone laughed harder.

"I'd send you in detention if you did, Burnside. And it's your first day...You know that teacher and student relationships are forbidden." Sherry threatened (unless you are a YOUNG teacher, then it's not). Steve said nothing else and kept eating. After everyone finished, many went off to wander somewhere. The only one left was Leon, Claire, Steve and Sherry (she's not a fast eater at lunch, just saying. Her mother always tells her to eat slowly! You should too!).

"You know Sher', if you have any spare time, you can always come to my house for dinner. I might even take you out to the mall so we can do girly stuff like shopping and talk about boys." Claire said. Steve and Leon made a disgusted face about the girly stuff. For sure they don't want to carry any bags. But they did had their hopes up when Claire mentioned 'talk about boys', meaning Claire talking about one of them, meaning, she might have a possible crush on them. Steve and Leon were both aiming for Claire liking them.

"I'll ask my mom if I can come over one time. My dad is pretty over protective, but he's more into his science experiments so he won't pay attention. By the way, tell your brother Chris that he'd better get his overdue homework finished." Sherry replied. Apparently her father is the science teacher.

"Yes ma'am!" Claire said. Steve got up.

"I have to go. I gotta finish those practice/review sheets Sherry gave me before I get to Drama/Theater/Musical class." Steve said, before leaving.

"Never knew Steve was the type to act, sing or dance." Leon shrugged as Steve left.

"Already knew. I read his school files. Don't say I'm a creeper! All teachers read everyone's student files before teaching." Sherry said, slightly blushing.

"Okay..." Leon and Claire said, a little creeped out.

"I better get back to work. Wesker will chew my butt off and throw me in the burning pits of heck if I don't. See ya later guys." Sherry said, leaving.

"I guess that leaves you with me." Leon said. Claire blushed heavily.

"I think so..." she mumbled. Leon looked at his watch.

"Oh shizz...I gotta go. Wesker will chew MY butt if I don't get to class. Meet you again." then he disappeared. Claire sighed.

After school...

"Chris, you going to work after eating?" Claire asked.

"Yeah. That reminds me, why did you sit with the emo Sopomore than me?" Chris complained.

"Because we're friends."

"Are you sure? Then it'd better stay that way. I don't like the looks of that boy he'd-"

'DING-DONG'

"It must be him! I'll go and yell at him-"

"Chris! That's not what you think-" it's too late, Chris flung the door open.

"GO AWAY EMO HEADED SOPHOMORE! STAY AWAY FROM MY ANGEL!" suddenly, he was slapped in the face. That was SO not Leon. It was Sherry!

"Christopher Redfield! Don't call me an emo headed sophomore! I'm a teacher! Do I look emo to you?" Sherry growled. Chris was surpised and started apologizing immediatly.

"I'm so sorry Ms. Birkin! I promise I'll do my homework!" Chris ranted.

"You're lucky I don't have my pointer or I'll-"

"Sherry!" Sherry spotted Claire, then smiled.

"Claire! How are you?"

"Good. Are you staying here for dinner."

"Other than that. Can I stay here for awhile? My house had a biohazardous infection that would kill me if I stayed in my area. My dad was being a fool for mixing random chemicals in our kitchen." Sherry asked. Claire remembered the fact that she was the only friend of Sherry and if she refused, she would have no place to go. Her other relatives live wayy farther than the school.

"Sure! We can have a slumber party!" Claire cheered, holding hers and Sherry's hands, jumping up and down with her.

"Girls these days...They get crazier by the second." Chris mumbled. Then Claire heard a 'ding' in the timer. The steak's done.

"Just in time, the food's ready." Claire said, running to the kitchen quickly to take out the food.

"I love steak!" Sherry exclaimed happily (Omg, she's like Ness from Earthbound).

"Man, I love this teacher!" Chris yelled. Sherry glared, making Chris sink down to the ground. Once Sherry and Claire setted the table neatly, the three sat down and began to eat.

"So Sherry, do you have any love intrest back in your school years? Just for a little bit?" Claire asked. Sherry blushed deeply.

"No, but now...There was this certain student who I fell in love with. It's so ridiculous. I keep telling myself that student and teacher relationship is impossible. He's a very good guy. He may look troublesome and his family except him has a lot of crime files, apparently every teacher would hate him once he enters the school. His father is the worst out of his family. What I love about this student is that he never gives up, tries to keep the class from being a boring lesson, by putting in a couple of jokes and add some hilarious sarcastic comments, a pretty good drawer and he just wants to learn." Sherry said.

"Oooohh~...Who's this unlucky-I mean lucky guy?" Chris asked.

"Well..."

"Come on, Sherry. We won't tell. I can even help you with boys. I'm an expert, heck I live with one who can be such a lazy slob." Claire glared at Chris.

"I'm not a lazy slob!"

"I-...I love..."

"Say it already-" Chris complained.

"IT'S STEVEN MIKHAIL BURNSIDE!" Sherry shouted, standing up. Then she covered her mouth and sat back down. "Sorry for my bad manners..."

"Steve Burnside?" Chris choked on his coffee.

"Yeah...What? You think my love for him is wrong?" Sherry growled.

"No! I think it's adorable. It actually great that you understand him." Claire said

"But that kid looks like trouble-"

"HE'S NOT! Everyone keeps making fun of him since his family is a bunch of criminals! He's different than his family members!" Sherry protested.

"Chris, you shouldn't judge people by their looks. Steve's a good guy and you know that Sherry's a teacher. She CAN lower your grades." Claire said.

"Sorry..." Chris apologized. Chris finished his food and left to go to work. Then Claire and Sherry went upstairs to play on Claire's PS3 to get online. When they were online, Claire had some friend requests. Of course one of them was Leon, but there was a whole lot more. Rebecca (Medicalchambers881), Joseph Frost (Doggybonez407), Brad Vickers (Chickenheart730), and many more. Last was Steve's. His username was Gingerale12199817 (get it? His death was on December 1998, age 17!~). Sherry blushed when she saw his name. Claire accepted most of them, especially Leon.

"Are you going to accept Steve?" Sherry asked quietly.

"Yeah. You want to do a voice chat with him?" Sherry immediatly shook her head.

"No thank you. I'm too shy." Sherry sqeaked.

"Come on, I see he might be playing Dead Island. Wanna watch?" Claire offered as she accepted Steve.

"Okay." Then Claire popped in the game and started playing. "I'm right. Hey! He's accepting the invite-"

"Hello? Hello?" it was Steve's voice. Sherry immediatly hid under the blankets.

"Hey, it's me. What level are you?"

"Same level as you Captain Obvious. I'm playing as Logan." Steve replied. Sherry got up.

"Just checking. Hey, nice throw with that Molotov. You killed a bunch of infecteds and thugs." Claire complimented.

"Welcome. How are you?" Steve said.

"Good. I brought a familiar girl from our school." Claire said. Sherry was mouthing "Don't tell him my name!".

"Coolio. Is she hot and sexy?" Sherry's face turned red. Claire decided to play with Sherry.

"Yeah." Claire said, smirking at Sherry. Sherry mentally sunk in a ocean of embarressment.

"Awesomesauce. Hook her up with me when you got the time. Is she hearing this?" Steve asked.

"Uh-huh. She's watching me play."

"Okay...HEY HOT WOMAN! WANNA GO OUT SOMETIME? I AM GOOD LOOKING." Steve yelled.

"Eeek!" Sherry hid under the covers again.

"Was that her squeaking?" Steve asked.

"She's shy-Hey, don't use your fury move too early! That's only a thug!" Claire said.

"Sorry...Hot babe, if you're listening to this, can you at least say hello? Or play? I can protect you from all these evil spirits! You don't have to attack the whole time. I'll stay close to you while you pick up the supplies from the dead bodies." Steve said.

"Come on, uhhhh...-"

"Tara-Lee!" Sherry piped up.

"That's a cute name. You sorta sound like my math teacher. Don't worry! She's young. VERY young. She has a cute voice. Do you want to play, with us. Warning, Claire might have left her addiction bacteria on the controller." Steve said. Sherry just couldn't stop blushing.

"I do not have addiction bacteria!" Claire pouted.

"You kill zombies like a maniac. Anyways, give Tara-Lee the controller already! I wanna protect her now. I don't have to save your butt, you're always wandering around trying to kill more." Steve said. Claire gave Sherry the contoller and pointed out the controls to the game (X button to jump, left stick to move, right stick to control the camera direction, you know, you have to change camera angles when running, R1 to attack/throw, R2 to show quick inventory, start to show pause, select to show map, inventory quest log, skill trees and players log, L1 to aim when throwing something, L2 to kick/stomp, Square to use or pick up item, Circle to use medkit/enter fury mode, D-pad up to open inventory, and D-pad down to open flashlight.) then Sherry started to play. First thing that happened was a walker (common type zombies) grabbing her.

"Ahhh!"

"I'll save you!" the zombie's head was sliced off.

"Thank goodness. I was almost eaten."

"I told you I can protect you. Now pick up those diamonds. They're worth alot." Steve chuckled. Sherry obeyed. As the two progressed, Sherry's skills became more advanced. She can easily slice a zombie's head in one strike. Claire was watching Sherry play while she was eating a bowl of chips. Now they were in a secret easter egg area where there was a crazy psychopath named Jason who could easily kill you if you're not careful around with a bunch of infecteds (faster a more annoying versions of walkers. I hate their screams, especially the ladies, they sound like they're in labour) and walkers. Sherry was pretty nervous.

"Steve, I'm really nervous. What if I do something wrong?" Sherry asked.

"It's okay. I'm right there for you, babe. I'll keep you away from Jason. Just get to the tree house, I'll meet you there." Steve replied. Sherry couldn't leave Steve alone, but she completly trusts Steve so she went up the ladder and watched.

"I see I got some fresh meat here!" Jason yelled crazily while fighting the zombies Steve got a gun and tried to shoot Jason, but it shot the zombies.

"Oh craaapp..."

"BRAAAAIIIINNNSS! BRAAAIIINNSS!" Jason charged after Steve. Steve was running like heck. Sherry watched him run away, screaming for his dear life (if you want to know Sherry/Claire's character, it's Xian Mei. She's epicness! Especially Purna. But I played as no-one but Xian Mei. Strangly, I find Xian Mei and Purna as a good couple even if they are women. They're the first Yuri couple I like).

"What are you doing Sherr-I mean Tara-Lee? Help him!" Claire shouted.

"Did you almost call her Sherry? THERE'S NO TIME FOR THAT! JUST GIVE CLAIRE THE CONTROLLER AND KILL HIM!" Steve screamed. Sherry thought for a moment and jumped to action. She ran to Jason and started shooting him.

"Die, die, DIE!" Sherry cursed. Once he was down, she took out her explosive knife and threw it at the corpse. Then it exploded into a million pieces.

"Woah, overprotective are we? It's just a game. It's not like I'm actually going to die." Steve joked.

"Sorry...The game's getting to me..." Sherry said sheepishly. "You go play with Claire, I'll go crash for the night. Night Steve." Sherry handed the controller to Claire and collapse into the blankets.

"So Claire, what class is she in?" he asked.

"I don't know you ask her."

"TARA! WHAT CLASS ARE YOU IN?" Steve called out.

"Don't bother me. I'm trying to sleep." She moaned.

"Why don't you come sleep with me?" Steve said.

"No. Just nooo. I don't want your filthy hands on me while I'm trying to have some peace and quiet." Sherry mumbled.

"But you would be screaming." Steve pointed out. Sherry didn't say anything else because she was fast asleep.

"She's sleeping, don't bother her." Claire said.

"Okay. Can you tell me her description? She seems adorable." Steve said. Claire looked at Sherry nervously.

"What if she was a teacher?" Claire asked. "I'm not saying she's a teacher. Just what if?"

"I'd be creeped out. I don't go for older women. I'd go for younger women." Steve replied.

"Cradle snatcher."

"I am not a cradle snatcher!"

"Pedophile."

"I am not a pedophile!"

"Whatever! Anyways, wanna meet her at the Raccon City Mall tomorrow? There's no school tomorrow." Claire asked, mowing zombie down with a chainsaw (you go into Jason's house to find a chainsaw inside...EASTER EGG! But I tried it and it SUCKS! I got killed by a thug when I tried to use it. It has low damage. Cheap, very cheap. Unless it's meant for 1-on-1 combat. I was using it in a group of zombies).

"Okay, sure."

"Steve, what if Tara was actually Sherry?"

"I'd be surprised. I don't really expect Sherry liking me. She's a teacher. Remember her saying that student and teacher relationbship is impossible? She didn't really like the fact I said something about almost calling her my wife. Can't she take a joke?"

"That's because you were being stupid and tried to tease her. Come on, she's still a girl. Just because she's a teacher doesn't mean she not a human. She never had a normal life because she's smart. I actually heard she had a crush on somebody and it's a student." Claire said.

"That's crazy! How would you know?"

"She told me. I know who that guy is, but no, she won't let his grades go higher if she ever dates him. That's cheating." Claire said.

"Who is that guy? Is he some nerd?"

"No. He's dumb. LIKE YOU. He's also a ginger, LIKE YOU." Claire said, trying to get Steve to find out it's a certain ginger headed boy with the username Gingerale12199817 in his PS3.

"Wow, then that guy should join my world." Claire smacked her forehead. "Did you just slap yourself?"

"Idiot. Well, I gotta go to bed. Night Steve. See ya at the mall."

"Hey! You can't just leave me here with these Floaters! CUH-LAIRE!" Claire disconnected Steve (Floaters are big and fat zombies that hurl acid at you. When it lands on the enemies, the enemies will be flammable. It's hard to kill since it has a very high defense and hard to kill close combat, but I kill them close combat anyways. They much slower than walkers and I barely have any guns. I have Xian Mei with her awesome sharp weapon skills). Then she curled up beside Sherry and fell asleep.

Finished first chappie. Yeah, I wanted Sherry as a teacher cuz she seems so smart. Steve is still an idiot. There was many times when I wanted to make a high school fic, but it always ended up stoopid. You know the usual pairings!~ If you want to see what pairing it is, check my fav pairings. I don't wanna say anything about what I like. Except for Purna and Xian Mei Anyways, I don't own anything at all. Except this fanfic. I WROTE IT! NOT U! Anyways, Plz review and constructive flames!~ See ya!~


	3. Even the Smartest Can Fail

Even the Smartest Can Fail

"Wake up, Claire!~ Aren't we supposed to go to the mall?" Sherry said excitedly, fully clothed and ready.

"Nnnnnnggg...Sherry, I'm so ti...OH CRAP! THE MALL! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Claire panicked, while putting on her clothes and eating breakfast (Deja vu?) at the same time.

"Calm down, Claire, Steve called and I told him to meet us at the food court at exactly 12:00." Sherry said. Claire froze, put down her breakfast and finished changing.

"Did he know it was you?" Claire asked.

"No, he still thinks I'm Tara." Sherry replied, sadly.

"We should tell him that you're not Tara and you're actually Sherry-"

"I-I can't! Steve would think it's weird that there's a teacher falling for him and what if he uses me for an advantage?" Sherry said worryingly.

"But if you disguise yourself, he'll find out eventually and it won't end out well." Claire shook her head.

"I got an idea!" Sherry exclaimed.

"What is your smart teacher's approval plan now?" Claire asked, now eating the rest of her breakfast.

"Maybe I can go there. I'll just tell him that Tara was sick and I just happened to pass by and do some school supply shopping. I was about to buy some suppiles anyways." Sherry said.

"I don't know, Sherry...We'll do it anyways no matter how good or bad the concequences are." Claire said. After Claire finished, they both hopped in the car and Sherry started driving to the mall.

"I'm wondering, how are you driving? Isn't this illegal?" Claire asked.

"I also took driver's class. I passed on the first week." then a police pulled them to a stop. A man made them open the window.

"Excuse me, aren't you a little too young to drive?" he asked.

"I know, but you would probably know me by this." Sherry pulled out her driver's liscense and showed him her family crest. The police officer gasped.

"M-Ms. B-Birkin? Forgive me. I should have been more careful. I should always know that the only minor who can drive is you." the police officer ran away. Sherry shrugged and drove all the way to the mall. Once they entered, there were people there, but it's quieter than usual.

"Still early. It's still 11:50am. Wanna go shopping?" Sherry asked. Claire nodded and they started to do some girl stuff like trying out some make-up/perfume/clothes/jewelry. As they were trying out something, someone walked in front of Sherry.

"Oh if it isn't the one and only Sherry Birkin. Didn't expect a teacher to be all girly." it was Steve! Sherry blushed. She was wearing such a skimpy dress, it nearly showed all her skin. "Trying to be sexy?"

"Just because I'm a teacher doesn't mean I can be a woman too!" Sherry complained.

"You're still a girl. Look at your curves, they're almost flat and that butt. It is cute, but still not womanly enough." Steve laughed as he poked her chest and squeezed her butt.

"Hey! That's sexual harrassment!"

"Steve, knock it off. You're being such a pedophile." Claire glared. Steve blushed at Claire in her short dress. It showed all her pretty curves.

"Sorry. Anyways, where's Tara-Lee, the cute girl who is so awesome in games?" Steve asked.

"Oh, Tara had to go home since she's sick. I happened to find Sherry looking for some school supplies so we shopped together and did stuff." Claire lied, without any flaws in her excuse.

"Oh. So now I have to be good mannered so I don't get my grades down?" he joked.

"You can do whatever you like. We're not in school. When we're outside of school, I'm a normal person in your case and when we're in school I'm the big bad teacher." Sherry said.

"Since when were you scary? You don't look threatening." Steve taunted. Sherry stomped on his foot "Ouch! Point taken..."

"Ladies, you're both beautiful." Claire said.

"Why thank you." Sherry said, thinking it was a compliment.

"Thanks Claire...HEY! I'M NOT A WOMAN!" Claire and Sherry started rolling on the floor laughing.

"You can act like a sissy sometimes, Steve." Claire said, calming down.

"Whatever, are we going to walk around and talk or just stand here fooling around until we get kicked out?" Claire and Sherry went back inside the change rooms to change back. Once they changed, the three started walking around, talking about many random thing from school, to food, to movies, to games and etc.

"And that's why I always avoid personality quizzes." Sherry finished after telling her story about her getting tricked into taking a personality quiz.

"Woah, for such a smart person, you can easily fall for a trap." Steve said, hiding a smirk.

"Hey, I'm still young. I'm not an oldie like Wesker. Don't tell anyone. If he heard that, he'd fire me. I don't wanna seperated from you lovely students." Sherry said. Steve wiggled his eyebrows.

"Lovely you say? How lovely and charming do you think I am?"

"You're lovely and charming like a dead slug run over on the streets." Sherry rolled her eyes, looking away as she was blushing. Steve was really aware of that. Then he started to hold Sherry tight. "LET GO!"

"I don't think you're telling the truth. Your tone of voice is weird. Tell me the truth or I won't let go of you. I might even smother you with my boy cooties." Steve grinned.

"No! Don't you dare!"

"Or what?"

"I will personally kick you in the nuts!" Sherry threatened. Claire made an "Oooohhh..." sound.

"You don't even know what I mean by my cooties."

"You'll pass your germs to me!-"

"BEEP! Wrong, Ms. Sherry Birkin-know-it-all! I'm going to kiss you! I know how much you hate being kissed by a dangerous creeper." Sherry blushed as many people were watching. She had to keep her pride.

"Ewww! That's more grosser! I don't know where you put those lips in!"

"Hey, I clean myself often! Since you didn't say the truth, I will give you my cooties NOW!" before Steve gave his cooties to the innocent teacher, Claire grabbed his choker.

"Not so fast, Cootie-Giver. There's people watching. You two act like children." Claire said.

"Fine." Steve pouted.

"I will tell you the truth. Since I don't want you to attack me later on..." Sherry said.

"Okay. Then tell me: How lovely and charming am I?"" Steve asked. Claire mumbled something about Steve being a complete pedophile to herself.

"You are a very lovely...And charming young man, Mr. Burnside. There, I said it like a teacher would say. Happy?" Sherry choked as her face turned a little pink.

"Thank you for the cute compliment." Steve hugged her.

"Other than acting like children, you two act like siblings." Claire sighed.

"Who cares? I don't, 'cause I'm hungry!" Steve yelled happily. Sherry giggled at the boy's attitude.

"Whatever...Who wants Burger King?"

"Uhhh...Uhhhmmm...Ahhh..." Sherry couldn't answer. She never liked fast food, much. Her parents told her that fast foods can make her obese and getting obese can kill her many painful ways. It scared her alright, not a way to say to your daughter. That's why Sherry learned to cook her own food and also got a degree in Cooking (she practically got every job degree in the world :3).

"What up, Sher? You sound like that the fast food are going to kill you." Steve said.

"Don't laugh if I tell you a shocking secret." Sherry threatened.

"We won't, it won't be that bad. Not bad as I burped in a school play." Claire said. "Just don't count on Steve not laughing."

"It's not as worse as puking on your first date! My first girlfriend dumped me after that. I hate Italian food now." Steve frowned.

"Close enough...I never ate fast food. My parents told me I'm going to get sick if I eat it. I was literally terrified when they told me what it can do. That's why I cook my own food." Sherry squeaked. The three stayed silent for a second until Steve spoke up.

"That's it? It's true yes, fast food can kill you if you eat alot, but once in awhile doesn't hurt much. Just as long as you exercise everyday to burn off the calories. If you want, we could get something from a healthy resturaunt. Or get a salad." Steve said. Oh my gosh, Steve's being smart...This is definently 2012. Claire and Sherry looked at him jaw dropped and eyes widened. "Hey, a man's gotta have a healthy diet too. See this hot and lean body? I take good care of it. Wanna see it?" Steve was about to remove his shirt, until Claire and SHerry shook their heads at him.

"Fine, is there a salad in Burger King? Don't worry, I'll pay for all of you. Just don't order too much. It'll hurt my savings..." Sherry asked.

"Okay." then they went to that burger whats-its-name and ordered whatever. As they were eating, Steve remembered about last night.

"Claire, is it okay if I can come to your house? Besides, My family is having a party and they kicked me out for tonight." Sherry choked on her food. She still has to stay at Claire's house until the biohazard disappears and that won't be recovered until...Who knows long?

"Uhhh..." Oh crap, they hadn't thought of that! Steve barely had any friends to stay at!

"Claire? Cuh-laaaiire? Sherry, why do you have a shocked expression also?"

"Steve, can me and Sherry have a ladies' conversation in privacy?" then they left.

"Sherry's not a lady yet!" Steve called out. It was too late, they disappeared. "Heh, I bet Claire has a huge crush on me. She's so shy about me sleeping with her I bet she loves me! I better get ready when that time comes." Steve grinned so cockily (poor Sherry). Meanwhile with the two girls, Sherry was hyperventilating.

"What do we do? We can't say no to Steve! His parents kicked him out and he has no friends at all and I can't leave, I practically have the same problem as him, except I have a biohazard in my house!" Sherry said, worried.

"Calm down, everything will be fine, you just tell him you have to stay at my house because of the biohazard, but leave out the part from yesterday. He'll get suspicious. Only tell him that you had that problem recently. Okay, go on your cellphone and pretend that you just had a call from your parents that you have to stay. He's dumb enough to fall for a plan this simple. Got it?" Claire explained, squeezing the small teacher's shoulders. Sherry nodded as she brought out her sky blue and white cellphone. Then they walked back with Sherry, pretending that she's talking on the phone. When they went to the ginger boy, Sherry finished her 'call'.

"Sorry, my parents said I have to stay at Claire's house." Sherry said, blushing a tint of pink. Steve looked at her suspiciously.

"Yeah, you can stay at my house. What's wrong with another person staying? It's not that-"

"I know you're lying Sherry. You were talking to nobody." Steve interrupted.

"Wh-wha?"

"I took acting class and I'm a star student in there. I can easily tell you're faking it. What's your plan? You're practically an open book to me." Steve said. Sherry's mouth dropped.

"I-I intended on n-nothing!" Sherry stammered. Steve smirked.

"I believe you, tea-cher...Like a cat who died without using up all her 9 lives." he said. "I have my eyes on you, Sherry. I know you're up to something and it doesn't sound nice. Even though you're a teacher, I'm older and I can can do MANY things. Even bad things, 'cause I'm a bad boy when I'm out of school, Sher-ry Bir-kin." Steve said. Sherry mentally beaten herself to death. He was that dangerously hot (yes, I mean it, and it's coming from the judges here! WHAT? They're all 10 each for hotness!). She gulped in fear, biting her tounge so hard it's almost bleeding.

"Now, now children, let's go...Home?" Claire choked.

"Oh...Please do." Sherry squeaked. When they hopped on the car, Sherry ran to the driver's seat. Claire took shotgun so she can at least help Sherry not get road panic.

"Why does a little girl like her drive?" Steve complained. Sherry took out her driver's lisences quickly shoved it at his face impatiently. Then she took it back and drove off. Once she went to Claire's house, she jumped out of the car and tried to run to the door, but it was locked. Steve calmly got off the car and went to the door as well. Claire rolled her eyes. Sherry is overreating and Steve is just being plain creepy. Claire walked to the door, finding Sherry hiding behing her.

"Get away from me! I am innocent from any crime you're thinking I'm involved with!" Sherry growled. Claire pushed both of them out of the way gently and unlocked the door. Steve walked in politely and took off his shoes in respect. in the kitchen he saw Chris, glaring at him.

"Do anything bad, I'll chop off your head. I can smell trouble coming from you." Chris threatened. Steve sniffed himself.

"I just took a shower. If I did smell bad, you shouldn't threaten me to smell good or I die. I would have done it myself." Steve left, leaving Chris dumbstruck.

"Too much information...Can't process it! Malfunction!" Chris fainted. Sherry, was still stuck together with Claire.

"Sherry, don't listen to him, he wouldn't do something like that. He would get in trouble for raping a minor. Possibly jail." Claire reassured Sherry. Sherry took a deep breath and relaxed.

"Okay, he's just a student. He's all bark and no bite! No need to be scared! I took karate for pete's sake! I became a sensei as well!" Sherry grinned cockily, hopping side to side, forward and backwards, punching the air with high confidence. Then, she felt a pair of hands grab her waist. She immediatly froze in the middle of a roundhouse kick.

"Who says I'm all bark and no bite? I never lie. I can do bad things." Steve said. Claire pushed Steve away from the teacher.

"Steve, stop scaring her! You're not allowed to rape her!" Claire said. Steve rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't going to rape her in the first, Cuh-laire. If I did, I would be like my family members and do criminal stuff, but since you guys might be curious...I'll show you what I'm going to do." Steve walked towards Sherry. Sherry closed her eyes and waited until the impact. Then she suddenly felt a light peck on her cheek. She opened her eyes to see Steve grinning widely.

"Ha! Now you have my cooties!" Steve laughed. Sherry's left eye twitched. Normally she would be happy, but her stupid pride...

"EEWW! GROSS! Somebody get me an anti-bacterial whatever it is!" Sherry ran up the stairs to go to the bathroom. Steve kept laughing as he was rolling on the floor. Claire sighed in annoyance.

"Steve, you're just too immature. I can't even believe it." Claire said.

"Oh my gosh. I just couldn't wait to see that look on her face when I did that! For one second, she looks like she liked it." Steve said. Claire frowned. I think he's getting the idea.

"Do you think...She likes you?" she asked, trying to make another attempt of Steve understanding the problem. Steve thought for a moment.

"Uhhhh...I don't think so. She's a teacher. There's no way she can like me." Steve said. Claire facepalmed. This guy really needs education when it comes to other people's feelings.

"No, Steve. Here's something I wanted to tell you for a while." Steve's heart was pounding. He could believe it. Was she going to confess to him (Wha-? Since when did I do something like this?)?

"Okay, I'm listening."

"Steve...I-" Sherry came back downstairs wearing her pyjamas.

"Hey. Did I miss something?" Sherry asked. Claire jumped a little.

"N-nothing...Wanna play Dead Island?" Claire said.

"Claire, she would be terrified of the gory images. There's no way she could-"

"O-okay. I want to try playing anyways. I-it s-seems like such a fun game." Sherry stuttered. Steve gave her a surprised frown.

"Okay..." they went upstairs. As Claire turned the game on, Steve looked at the confident teacher, waiting for the game to begin. "Are you sure? This is freaking scary and you're inexperienced. Should I take over for a moment so you know what you're doing?" Steve asked. Sherry shook her head.

"I played this at a friend's house once. I completly know what I'm doing." Sherry said. Steve was pretty unsure when she said that. This seems so fishy. Very fishy...Once the game started, Sherry immediatly snatched the controller and began to play.

"No, I do not want your stupid wooden plank! Die infected!" Sherry cursed, as she ignored the wooden plank and slashed the infected holding a wooden plank right in the neck, making it lose it's head.

"Claire, how did you get the Ripper?" Steve asked Claire as Sherry was enjoying her weapon (The Ripper is the most powerful weapon in the whole entire game. You can only get it by ordering it in the Playstation3 store. I don't have one, but heck I saw it on Youtube. It's the master weapon since you can wham them like a blunt weapon, slice them like a sharp weapon, throw it like a throwing weapon and slice them like a chainsaw. I wish I can order from the Playstation3 store, but I'm saving my money for Resident Evil 6).

"Ordered it. Cost me alot of my savings, but it was worth it. I even found nearly every ledgendary weapon. Even The Italian Plumber." Claire replied (Italian Plumber is the strongest wrench in the game. It's a referance to Mario. There's also Assassin's Greed. Get it? Assassin's Greed? Assassin's Creed? ASSASSIN'S CREED IS A GAME! According my cousin Mariel's older sister Kristin, she said I look like the main character from the first game since I wear large hoodies that covers my face, and black clothes all the time).

"Cool. What was the easiest?"

"Gabriel's Sledgehammer." Claire smirked (It's true. You just have to complete Mother Helena's sidequest. You have to kill every single zombie in the graveyard. It's very easy if you know how to kill thugs easily. Or infecteds. If you can't kill any type of zombie in Dead Island, then you're just plain doomed.)

"Just as I thought you would say-"

"OH NO! NOT HIM AGAIN!" Sherry was facing Jason the Psychopath again. This time, she's alone.

"What do you mean, 'not again'?" Steve asked, as he cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

"When I was at my friend's house, I encountered him and I was scared as heck. I kept shooting him and blew him up." Sherry said. Funny, when Tara-Lee was playing, she did the exact same thing.

"Wow...I'm pretty impressed." Steve was really suspicious. After she killed him, she went up the tree house to get the chainsaw again, but once she went outside, there he was, respawned and ready to kill her. She screamed as she threw the controller up by accident. Steve thought fast and grabbed it then killed Jason by throwing him off the tree house. They heard a loud splat.

"I thought I almost killed the controller. Sorry, Claire. If I ever broke it, I would pay for it with no questions asked." Sherry said.

"It's okay, I'd get scared too." Claire said.

"I don't!" Steve said, proudly. Then an infected appeared out of nowhere and attacked him as Steve screamed like a little high school girl. Claire and Sherry laughed the the hypocritical boy " Hey! I wasn't ready!"

"Whatever you say." Sherry said. After more hours of playing, Chris walked in.

"Hey Claire, it's dinner time. Everybody eat. I made my super special-"

"No." everyone said at the same time. Chris shrugged and left. Claire order pizza instead, paying with Chris' money, without him knowing. After they ate, Sherry felt sleepy.

"I gotta sleep. Don't let the perverted weirdo touch me." Sherry crashed into the covers and fell asleep.

"Yeah, Claire. Don't touch her, you perverted weirdo." Steve chuckled. Claire glared.

"I'm not a perverted weirdo. I'm not a lesbian and I think she's talking about YOU." Claire snapped.

"I'm not a perverted weirdo. Maybe your brother is the-" Claire smacked him.

"My brother has a girlfriend already. Her name is Jill! That wasn't nice." Claire growled.

"Sorry. Anyways, what were going to say to me?" Steve asked.

"Forget it. It's not worth it. You have to find out yourself."

"Can you at least give me a hint?"

"A girl has a gifted emotion that gives off a combination of positive and sometimes negative. She obtained that gift from you. If she can, she could just shout it out to the world if she wanted to, but alas she carries a heavy pride and the fact you are so stupid. That's all I gotta say. Don't want to give anymore hints." Claire crawled beside Sherry and slept without another word. Steve gave her a confused look. He knows that the gift is love, but who is the girl? Probably Claire, heck she has a great pride it's not funny. She would love to shout out things, but can't. Steve chuckled contently and fell asleep.

In the middle of the night, Claire and Sherry woke up and crawled toward Steve. Sherry was holding a black marker and Claire was holding a camera.

"Do you got the camera?" Sherry asked. Claire nodded. Then Sherry leaned to Steve's cheek and kissed him. As soon as she did that, Claire took a picture. Then they switched places. Claire began to draw on his face so horribly. After Claire was done, Sherry took a pictures of Claire doing a peace sign with her hand while Steve is snoozing with silly drawings on his face. Claire got a sticky note, wrote 'I'm a big fat loser who needs a desperate weight loss' and stuck it on his nose. They took a picture of both of them, on either side of Steve and putting their fingers on Steve's head like bunny ears. They tried their hardest not to laugh as they crawled back to their usual spots and fell asleep.

How was that? Sherry needed revenge so she gets revenge. Congratulation for her that she got to kiss him at least. I'm sorry that I made this chappie long and made it more with Sherry and Steve, but I promise, there will be more Claire and Leon. Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Plz review and constructive flames plz!~ Bye!


	4. Bonus Chapter: Never Go In Room 13

Bonus Chapter: Never Go in Room #13!

Sherry was patroling the school hall, just to make sure there were no kids wandering around or if there are any students lost. She sighed in exhaustion, thinking this is just stupid. There ARE surveillance cameras around the school, but Wesker said not in all rooms. Then she heard some loud music coming from the direction of her left.

"Students these days...I better go find them and go report it to Wesker." Sherry thought out loud. Then she walked toward the direction until she stopped at room #13. She heard a loud and sexy voice singing. "What in the name of-" she opened the door just a crack. Her eyes widened in shock. In that room was a certain ginger-haired boy, sing and dancing to Sexy and I Know it by LMFAO with no shirt. Her face had a tint of pink.

Steve_: When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he's fly  
>I pimp to the beat, walking down the street in my new lafreak, yeah<br>This is how I roll, animal print, pants outta control,  
>It's Redfoo with the big afro<br>And like Bruce Leroy I got the glow, yo!_

Sherry couldn't believe her eyes. He would be kicked out for singing a song such as this and dancing in a suggestive way, but sadly...She continued to watch quietly. She seem quiet intrested.

_Girl look at that body [x3]_  
><em>I work out<em>  
><em>Girl look at that body [x3]<em>  
><em>I work out<em>

_When I walk in the spot, this is what I see, ok_  
><em>Everybody stops and they staring at me<em>  
><em>I got a passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it<em>

"What the heck? P-passion in h-his pants?" Sherry looked lower at Steve. He was right.

_I'm sexy and I know it [x2]_

"You got that right..." Sherry commented, regrettingly.

_When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight them off_  
><em>When I'm at the beach, I'm in a Speedo trying to tan my cheeks (what)<em>  
><em>This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go<em>  
><em>We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous<em>  
><em>No shoes, no shirt, and I still get service (watch)<em>

"Ah? I'm still under 13!" Sherry squeaked.

_Girl look at that body [x3]_  
><em>I work out<em>  
><em>Girl look at that body [x3]<em>  
><em>I work out<em>

_When I walk in the spot, this is what I see_  
><em>Everybody stops and they staring at me<em>  
><em>I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it<em>

_I'm sexy and I know it [x2]_

_I'm sexy and I know it..._

_Check it out [x2]_  
><em>Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah [x4]<em>  
><em>Do the wiggle man [x2]<em>  
><em>Yeah I'm sexy and I know it<em>

Sherry was close to losing it. She wanted to continue watching that sexy singing god so she can admire him, but she would get fired. Sadly again, she kept watching.

_Girl look at that body [x3]_  
><em>I work out<em>  
><em>Girl look at that body [x3]<em>  
><em>I work out<em>

_Yeah I'm sexy and I know it!_

"Oh my gosh. He's practically a god..." Sherry gasped.

"I can see you, Little Miss Naughty Sherry Birkin." Steve said, through the room as he's coming toward the door, with a shirt back on.

"Uhmmm...Burnside, you're in deep trouble!" Sherry scolded. Steve cocked an eye brow, leaning closer to the blonde teacher.

"For being uncontrollably sexy? Sorry, there's no crime to that. It's all natural." Steve said. Sherry blushed a little, before she stomped her foot angrily.

"You were dancing and singing to an inappropriate song! Also, you are out of class!" Sherry growled.

"I have no classes right now and you too. Don't you wanna play with me? Sing a little song and perhaps dance a little bit?" Steve pouted. Sherry tried to resist, but then she looked around.

"It can show some of my skills and it can help Steve with his dancing...It can also impress him." Sherry whispered quietly to herself.

"So, what's your answer? Take me to detention or show me your moves?" Steve asked cockily.

"I'll do it, but don't mention this to ANYONE!" Sherry said, going inside the room, while Steve followed.

"Okay, which song?" Steve asked, while looking through his music library. Sherry thought for a moment. She wanted to sing a sexy song that can drive Steve's mind wild. She's gotta take off some clothes too...Like Steve did so she can show off some of her body.

"Mr. Saxobeat by Alexandra Stan." Sherry replied. Steve's jaw dropped.

"And you said not an inappropriate song, hypocrite! Oh well, but there's some male vocals-"

"You sing them." Sherry snapped. Steve shrugged and turned around to find the song. Once he finished, he turned around to find Sherry with only her shorts and bra.

"Woah, provocative, much?"

"Shut up, you did that too." Sherry said.

"Whatever, just sing the song." Steve grumbled. It's not that he hated it, it's just...Really not teacher-like. Well, she's a kid too. As the intro started, she was lightly swinging her hips in a cute way. Steve looked at her developing hips, carefully.

Sherry:  
><em>You make me dance<br>Bring me up, bring me down  
>Play it sweet<br>Make me move like a freak  
>Mister Saxobeat<em>

_Makes me dance_  
><em>Brings me up, brings me down<em>  
><em>Plays it sweet<em>  
><em>Makes me move like a freak<em>  
><em>Mister Saxobeat<em>

_You make me dance_  
><em>Bring me up, bring me down<em>  
><em>Play it sweet<em>  
><em>Make me move like a freak<em>  
><em>Mister Saxobeat<em>

Sherry began to do a mid air back flip and did a perfect twirl once she landed._  
><em>  
><em>Makes me dance<br>Brings me up, brings me down  
>Plays it sweet<br>Makes me move like a freak  
>Mister Saxobeat<br>_  
><span>Steve<span>:  
><em>Oh oh oh oh eh hm yeah eh<br>Hm yeah eh hmhmhm yeah eh  
>Oh oh eh hm yeah eh<br>Hm yeah eh hmhmhm yeah eh  
>Oh eh hm yeah eh<br>Hm yeah eh hmhmhm yeah eh  
>Oh oh eh hm yeah eh<br>Hm yeah eh hmhmhm yeah eh_

Steve was lightly tapping to the beat, sitting on a chair, watching the young girl dance so suggestivly and unteacher-like.

Sherry:  
><em>Hey, sexy boy, set me free<br>Don't be so shy, play with me  
>My dirty boy, can't you see<br>That you belong next to me  
>Hey, sexy boy, set me free<br>Don't be so shy, play with me  
>My dirty boy, can't you see<em>

Sherry walked to the chair Steve was sitting on and started touching him so seductivly. Steve panted a little and began touching her aswell, until she drew back with a backflip.

Sherry:  
><em>you are the one I need!<br>_  
><span>Sherry<span>:  
><em>You make me dance<br>Bring me up, bring me down  
>Play it sweet<br>Make me move like a freak  
>Mister Saxobeat<em>

_Makes me dance_  
><em>Brings me up, brings me down<em>  
><em>Plays it sweet<em>  
><em>Makes me move like a freak<em>  
><em>Mister Saxobeat<em>

Now her moves became more inappropriate, sultry and poisonously sexy. Steve still watched with high observebancy. He seemed to be more intrested.

Steve:  
><em>Oh oh oh oh eh hm yeah eh<br>Hm yeah eh hmhmhm yeah eh  
>Oh oh eh hm yeah eh<br>Hm yeah eh hmhmhm yeah eh  
>Oh eh hm yeah eh<br>Hm yeah eh hmhmhm yeah eh  
>Oh oh eh hm yeah eh<br>Hm yeah eh hmhmhm yeah eh_

Sherry:  
><em>You make me dance<br>Bring me up, bring me down  
>Play it sweet<br>Make me move like a freak  
>Mister Saxobeat<em>

_Makes me dance_  
><em>Brings me up, brings me down<em>  
><em>Plays it sweet<em>  
><em>Makes me move like a freak<em>  
><em>Mister Saxobeat<em>

_You make me dance_  
><em>Bring me up, bring me down<em>  
><em>Mister Saxobeat<em>  
><em>You make me dance<em>  
><em>Bring me up, bring me down<em>  
><em>Mïster Saxobeat!<em>

Sherry finished off with a graceful bow. Steve smirked as he was clapping. Sherry muttered a thank you as she shyly put her clothes back on.

"That was pretty good. I didn't know you had it in you." Steve commented.

"Yeah, yeah. If you ever mention it again, I swear, Burnside, I'll kill you with my bare hands." Sherry growled.

"I'll be waiting for that, cute thing." Steve got up from his chair and left, leaving Sherry completly deep red from his comment. She shook it off and left to continue her duties, lightly humming 'Mr. Saxobeat'.

There, I couldn't upload my thing because of the stupid Internet thing doesn't let me log in! I hate that! It made me so ticked! Oh well, plz review and contructive flames. See ya later._  
><em>


	5. A Double Date? Awesome! :D

A Double Date? Awesome! :D

"AAAAHHH!" Sherry and Claire bolted awake to see Steve wide awake at the mirror, glaring at them. The marker was smeared all over his face. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FACE?" Steve yelled. Sherry puffed up her cheeks, trying not to laugh.

"What are talking about, Willis? We didn't do anything!" Claire said, innocently trying to hold her laughter.

"Didn't do anything my butt! Who wrote that I needed a serious weight loss plan? I am NOT fat! I have a super sexy body!" Steve protested (I sorta agree with Steve, but I still like the weight loss plan). Sherry lost it and bursted out in a complete laughing fit.

"In your DREAMS!" they both yelled. Then they heard the phone ring. Claire picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Little Red, it's me." it was the emo headed Sophomore, Leon.

"I think you got the wrong number, there is no person named Little Red, but there is a Claire Redfield, Mr. Blonde Emo Haired Leon Scott Kennedy." Claire joked.

"Very funny, Claire. Anyways, wanna go on a date with me." Claire gasped in surprise. Leon. The Leon S. Kennedy is asking her OUT? But she can't leave Sherry and Steve alone with her irresponsible brother Chris. She shuddered about the thought of her destroyed house.

"Can I bring Sherry and Steve along? Yes, our teacher is sleeping over at my house since there was a Biohazard in her house. Steve, his family kicked him out for the night. Think of it as a double date?" Claire asked. She heard Leon sigh over the phone.

"Okay, but are Steve and Sherry dating?" Leon asked. Claire looked over at the two. Steve was giving Sherry a piggy back ride and running around the whole room, while Sherry is screaming of delight.

"No, but they are getting along well. Can I tell you something secret?" Claire asked.

"Tell me anything. I can hide it." Leon said.

"Sherry has a crush on Steve." Claire said.

"That's okay. I knew that from the start of school. I won't tell Steve. So Is that also the reason you wanted to bring them?" Leon asked.

"No. It's the fact my brother is an idiot." she said.

"Can't let that big oaf corrupt those two." Leon snickered.

"I know. So is that a yes or a no?" Claire said, still watching the childish duo play like 5 year olds.

"Why not? Sherry desperatly needs a boyfriend anyways. Every Sophomore talks about her and needing some love from a different gender. Just recently, all the Sophomores are planning to propose a dance. I'm included since I wanted to ask you out." Claire blushed "We also wanted to get Sherry to dance. She is extremely shy to do anything that has something to do with public, but we need to get them together." Leon said.

"Hey, It's not easy. I tried to get Steve to find out himself, but he is so freaking dense! I gave him a clue, but I don't think he'll understand. Anyways, when are we gonna be meeting?" Claire asked.

"Raccoon City Cafe. I heard 'The Raccoon City Outbreak Survivors' is coming to perform." Leon said.

"Oh my gosh! That's my favourite band. Considered to be the biggest band in the word since they have alot of members." Claire said, excitedly.

"Hope to see you there, babe." Leon hung up. Claire put down the phone and ran to the two.

"Hey, dress up and get ready. Leon is taking us out to see 'The Raccoon City Outbreak." Claire said. Sherry and Steve nodded and got dressed up. Few minutes later, Leon arrived at the front door with breakfast in his hand.

"Here, you guys are probably hungry and the Cafe serves nothing, but garbage and coffee so I made breakfast." Leon said. Claire hugged Leon and snatched the bag "Hey that's also my breakfast!" Leon frowned.

"Whatever, which one's my breakfast?" Claire asked, rummaging through the bag.

"The one with your name on it." Leon said. Claire pulled out a plastic sandwich bag that says 'Little Red' on it with a muffin inside.

"Very funny." Claire grumbled.

"You're welcome. Sherry and Steve's breakfast have their names on their plastic bags." Leon said. Speaking of Sherry and Steve, they suddenly appeared, with Sherry holding on Steve's shoulder with her teeth like a leech while Steve looks like he doesn't seem to be bothered with the teacher latched on his shoulders.

"Don't worry about the sight. We're just playing. I was supposed to be a crazy reptillian monster-"

"While I am the fighter!" Sherry grinned.

"And it seems like I'm about to lose." Steve finished.

"With my finishing blow, you would have to surrender!"

"I already did! What more can you want?" Steve complained.

"Your lo-I mean lunch!" Sherry blushed, nearly gave away her secret.

"Sherry, this is breakfast." Steve corrected.

"Maybe I'll eat you for lunch after I eat breakfast." Sherry joked, taking the bag and got her breakfast.

"You can't eat a reptile!"

"Yeah you can!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not"

"Is too!"

"Is-"

"-Too. Shut up and get in the car." Leon sighed. Steve and Sherry glared at each other as they got in the backseat, Claire got shotgun and Leon took the driver's seat. Once they got there, they went inside, all of them ordered coffee and went to the best spots in the cafe, so they have a front row view of the stage.

"So, how was your night?" Leon asked.

"Horrid." Steve growled.

"Why would you say that when you have two lovely-"

"One is not lovely, both are like the daughters of the devil-"

"What do you mean?"

"They drew on my face, I think someone kissed me and one of them put a note saying that I need a weight loss plan!" Steve yelled.

"We wouldn't do that..." Sherry and Claire whistled innocently. "And who would kiss you? Certainly not me." Claire kept a good pokerface while Sherry is red like a cherry (rhymes, right?).

"Whatever. I clearly felt a pair of lips touch me."

"That's what she said!" Leon said, bursting the bubble.

"Aww! Gross, Leon!" the three of them gave disgusted looks at Leon. Then a man came out wearing no underwear, singing a song from Avenue Q. Everyone looked at him with disgust. Steve covered Sherry's eyes, Claire covered her ears and Leon covered her mouth (See No Evil, Hear No Evil and Speak No Evil).

_"I'm not wearing underwear today,  
>No im not wearing underwear today<br>Not that you probably care  
>Much about my underwear<br>Still none the less i gotta say  
>That im not wearing underwear today!~" <em>The man sang horridly. A few applauds were heard. "DUDE! GET A JOB!" Steve shouted angrily. Everyone pointed and laughed at the man while he bowed.

"Thank you, sir. Anyways, to grab your attention. The ones you've been waiting for. Here comes The Raccoon City Outbreak!" a cane grabbed his neck and threw him out. The three older students removed their hands from their innocent teacher. Eight people with mics and instruments appeared. Everyone cheered loudly, especially Claire. A girl who looks like Claire and Elza (Claire's far-off cousin) mixed together walk to the front stage.

"ARE YOU READY RACCOON CITY?" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"YEAAAHH!"

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"YEEEEEEEAAAAHH!" some had to jump out of their seats to scream.

"OKAY THEN! Which one of you can tell me which song you would like to request?" A buff man with brown hair asked. There were loud shouts of song names from different places. A young japenese collage student spotted Claire, Leon, Steve and Sherry sitting patiently. She pointed at the four heros/heriones (I'm just joking, there is no plot when they save the world).

"How about you four? Do you want to request." she asked. Claire looked at her friends in excitement. Sherry shrugged, Steve gave her a weird look and Leon thought for a moment. Then the blonde-emo man raised his hand.

"I would like to request for Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO, please." Leon said. The band looked at each other, then nodded in agreement. A man who looked like Leon stared at him dead straight in the eye.

"All righty, mate. Get ready, everyone!" he had a rough and deep voice. Then they started playing. Everyone got off their seats, went to the center of the cafe that's supposivly the dance floor, and began to dance. Leon, Claire and Steve left their seat. Claire tugged their teacher's arm playfully.

"Come on, Sherry. Why don't you dance? It's fun!"

"Nah. No thank you. I'll just sit here and drink my coffee. It's fun enough to watch." Sherry said, taking a small sip of her black coffee. Claire shrugged and then disappeared in the group of people. Sherry shook her head in disappointment. She wants to dance, she really does, but it was her stupid family pride. Then she saw a certain ginger-head dancing so wildly. She smiled and gazed dreamily. Then she saw a woman with beautiful long dark blonde, huge curves and strong perfume flirting with him. She puffed her cheeks in envy.

Meanwhile with Claire, she was taking it on the dance floor. She was like an unstoppable dancing queen. Leon joined in also. Everyone (except Sherry who was drinking her coffee) was jumping and pumping their fists in the air to the beat. Just before the song ended, Leon grabbed Claire's hand and spun her around, then she finished off with a perfect split. Everyone cheered, not only for the band, but for the couple.

"You two are AMAZING!" A big, dark-skinned, middle-aged who plays the bass (in the band) congratulated them.

"Thanks..." Claire blushed while Leon waved.

"Anymore requests?" a dark haired man asked.

"MISTY! And everyone in this place has to dance weather they like it or NOT, also, they need a partner, male or female!" someone in the crowd yelled. It was Leon's bestest friend, Ark Thompson. He's up to his mischief again...

"Okay. Everyone grab a partner and no one should be left out!" Claire and Leon grabed each other. Soon after, everyone else choose a partner. Sherry tried to hide herself, but everyone spreaded out so she was easily spotted. The same japenese girl jumped off the stage and whispered to her.

"Don't hide yourself. I'm sure you'll find someone to dance with. We'll start the song. By the way, my name is Yoko." Yoko whispered. After a small talk with Yoko, she went back on stage. Then they started playing. When the song started, everyone began to slow dance to the beat, but after a sentence, Claire is dancing with Steve, then after another sentence, back to Leon, after another sentence, Steve, Leon, Steve, Leon, and so on. Soon after, Steve gave up and sat down. Sherry spotted the ginger and felt some courage seep inside her, remembering what Yoko said.

_"I like this ginger boy who is right here, but I don't think my pride can take it. I don't like dancing in front of people and I'm sure he likes Claire, the one who was dancing with the blonde." Sherry muttered._

_ "Well, this is a special event, so don't worry about how people care what you do. All you need to worry is to capture this guy's attention. When he is alone, you go and take your chance." Yoko said._

"I won't let you down, Yoko." Sherry walked to the lone boy and sat with him.

"You're alone too?" Steve asked. Sherry's heart was thumping hard.

"Y-yeah..." she stuttered. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure." Steve turned around, moving closer.

"C-c-can I d-d-dance with-" before she finished, the same busty dark blonde haired girl came to him.

"Do you want to dance with me?" the girl asked. Steve got up and left to dance with the girl. The girl turned around and stuck her tounge at Sherry and mouthed "Don't even try, little girl. You're too young for boys. Go play with your dolls." then caught up with Steve. Sherry's eyes were watery with tears.

"I should have known this all along. I am a squirt." Sherry pulled out a piece of paper and pen and wrote a small note. Then she wandered away from the crowd. After the song finished, everyone cheered, but this time, the dancers they cheered for was Steve and the busty girl. Yoko gave a strange look, noticing that is not Sherry and she mysteriously disappeared. Too bad their concert is over.

"Well thank you for coming!~" All the members said. As everyone left, Claire was looking around for Sherry, then Leon found the note.

"Hey Claire, read this." Claire came over and read it outloud, but loud enough for both Leon and her to hear (Teardrops mean that she's either sad or lying).

"_Dear Claire, Leon and...*teardrop* Steve,_

_ As you see, I am writing to you that I am safe right now, but I am in the car waiting right here. I didn't want to watch anymore of the concert *teardrop*. It just wasn't...I hate to confess this, but I don't like dancing *teardrop*. Please don't talk to me on the way home, I just feel super bad for leaving you guys to worry. Well, see you there._

_Sherry Birkin *teardrop*"_

"Something tells me that she's not telling the truth." Leon and Claire turned around to see Yoko, holding an instrument case.

"Huh? Yoko? Can I have your autograph?" Claire asked excitedly.

"Okay, but before we do that, it's your friend we need to talk about. You see, she told me that she likes this ginger, but she didn't have the courage. I told her some advice. After the song was over, I found your ginger friend, but he is not with the girl I expected. He was with some busty girl with dark blonde hair and provacotive clothes. As I was still singing my part, I saw Sherry trying to make an attempt, but as expected, he was taken. I am so sorry it had to be like this. Now for your autograph..." after the talk with Yoko and an autograph, Leon was growling slightly.

"That son of a-Uhg! I can't believe it! When I find him..."

"Hey guys! Guess what! I got some girl's number!~" Steve walked toward Leon and Claire. Leon was restraining to hit the ginger.

"Well that's great. Let's get back to the car. Sherry is waiting." Claire muttered. When they went to the car, Sherry is just sitting at the driver's seat, waiting to start the car. Once they got in the car, everything went silent as Sherry was driving. Claire and Leon kept their mouths shut, as they remembered the note, but Steve on the otherhand...

"So, my next date is going to be uhhh...Wednesday after school and..." Steve kept rating on about his date. Sherry was slightly giving the wheel a death grip as Leon and Claire looked at each other, not knowing what to do. Suddenly, Sherry revved to the side, nearly spinning out of control, making everyone except her scream, until she started driving normally again.

"Woah...That nearly killed my car...At least I needed a new car anyways. This thing is occassionally breaking down in the middle of the road." Leon joked.

"WHAT THE HECK SHERRY! YOU NEARLY KILLED US AND THE CAR!" Steve shouted. Sherry gave him a cold glare.

"Shut up when I'm driving. I get distracted by your mouth ranting such nonsense. I can't concentrate on the road." Sherry growled. For the whole ride, everyone including Steve, kept quiet. Once they made it to Sherry's house, Sherry, Claire and Steve got out of the car, mumbling a small thanks. Once the three opened the door, Chris was holding pizza.

"Hey guys! I ordered pizza for everyone! Wanna eat?" Chris asked. Claire and Steve walked to the kitchen, while Sherry ran up to the bathroom. Chris tilted his head at the teacher before serving the pizza to Steve and Claire. As the two were eating, Chris had a sudden urge to check Sherry if she's okay.

"But she'll kill me if I bother her, but then again...She didn't seem okay. I am definently sure it has something to do with Steve. That's it. Sherry is precious to my baby girl and anything precious to my baby girl is precious to me...God, that sound wrong." with that, Chris ran upstairs to find his most feared of all teachers (in his case).

Finally I got to do this chapter! I was pretty hard since I had to keep going back and forth trying to get my facts straight and trying to motivate myself. That busty lady that is stealing Steve's affections is...I don't know, but let's say it's Angela. She looks nothing like that, but screw it, I need to find some conflicting person that is something I didn't create cuz I suck in making my own villans. And I'm sorry if Angela's hair might not be correct, but I kept thinking brown, but my sister said it was dark blonde. We were arguing for such a long time until we got our Korean student to decide. It was...Dark blonde. *plays the smallest violin in the world* Yes, that was embarressing. Anyways, what would happen to Chrissy? Is he going to do something stupid like usual? Or is he going to do something smart for once? Anyways, find out in the next chapter. For now, please review and constructive flames please.


	6. The Comforting of Chris Redfield

Comforting of Chris Redfield

Chris' P.O.V

"Sherry? Are you okay" I asked as I opened the bathroom door. She completely forgot to lock the door. She was in a fetal position, rocking herself, and nearly crying herself to death. She looks like a major wreck. Could it be something about the ginger? Anyways, I crawled toward my scary teacher and sat with her.

"Go away..." she mumbled.

"Hey. I'm not the stupid student I was at school. It's okay. You can tell me anything." I said.

"Why should I trust you? You don't even know what's going on." ahh...I know something like this.

"I may be a man, but I have a sister who face these problems too. You might not know this, but I barely had time to spend time with my friends."

"So what?"

"So what? What I have been doing the whole time is working and making sure my little sister is okay. I been through everything. From comforting her from the death of our parents, to working to keep us surviving. I also had to help her with boy problems and...You know. Family life and stuff." I said. I closed the door and locked it so no one barges in.

"Fine...Me, Claire, Steve and Leon went to the cafe, and we were having a dance. One of the band members, Yoko gave me the courage to ask Steve to dance with me. I gave myself second thoughts, then I had the chance. When I came to ask, some busty girl that was flirting with him awhile ago, interrupted me and took him away. Then she mouthed that I am too young for boys and I should go play with dolls. I don't even know why I should bother with boys, but I can't help, but fall for him. The worst part is, that he got her number!" she went back to crying. I rubbed her back soothingly like I would when Claire cries about a heartbreak.

"Shhh...Shhhh...It's okay. Let out all your emotions. It's really unhealthy to keep them bottled up for so long." I said. Then she cried out every single tear she hidden for so long until they subsided to sobs.

"I-I'm okay..." Sherry got up, wiped off her tears and then she looked like nothing happened. She definently got that from her uncle which I despise the most, Principle Albert Wesker. God, I hate that man with all my might. Wait...I have to get back on topic. Before I had a chance to talk to Sherry again, she left the room without a single word. I am really furious. I knew that ginger was up to no good! Nobody believed me! I made a slight grunt and followed her. I was at the entrance of the kitchen until someone pulled me to the wall. It was Sherry.

"Shhh...Be quiet. They'll hear you." she hissed. I nodded as I peeked my head a little to see what's going on. Claire and Steve were having a conversation.

"Claire, I was just wondering, why did Sherry go all crazy all of a sudden and nearly killed us?" Steve asked. God, I wanna punch that face of his to knock some sense into him.

"I know the reason, but I refuse to say it." that's my girl! Wait, that's not a good thing, well actually...I DON'T KNOW!

"Why is that?"

"Because you can't put it through your thick head that Sherry lov-"

"I heard enough." Sherry revealed herself.

"Sherry, why did you nearly kill us?" Steve asked once again. I was still in hiding, but this is killing me now.

"I...I...-"

"Sherry, it's okay, you can say it. This your chance." Claire said. YOU GO SISTAH!

"Steve, I acted that way because I...I care about you! I care about your safety! That girl just wants you for your anatomy!" YES! SHE DID IT! SHE DID IT! OH YEAH, YEAH-

"Aww...How sweet!~" Sherry's cheek turned pink. "So you do care if I get hurt. Well, thank you for telling me that she is dangerous, but how did you know?"...I facepalmed myself. Sherry looked pale. He didn't get it.

"Well, it's not the first time I saw her. She's in my father's biology class and dad told me that he once caught her having 'fun' with a group of men in his supply room." she said. Oh...That girl. I completely remember her. That's Angela Miller. She's the girl who tried to convice me to take her in the janitor's room. It's a good thing Jilly Bean (Jill Valentine, my hot girlfriend) kicked her butt. I know her brother too, Curtis Miller. He beats up anyone who displeases his sister. He tried to beat me up, but I ran all the way home for him ending up with a kick in the nuts by my sister. Then he never bothered me ever again. I would have beaten Curtis, but I wanted my sister to take the shine. Anyways...

"I understand. I can't believe I asked out a hooker! I am not some useless crap who is some girl's toy! I want to share my affections with someone who cares for me." Steve cursed.

"I'm really sorry that I ruined your chance to be with another girl-"

"No, no. I just wish I knew that earlier. Besides, at least I wouldn't get my 'anatomy' filled with other men germs." Steve took out a piece of paper and tore it to pieces. I'm guessing that's Angela's number. Hey, look on the bright side, at least you don't have to deal with someone getting in the way.

"Well, I'm happy you told Steve that. _Though I wish he fully understood what she meant._" I head Claire mumble under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!~ What do you guys want to do? Play Rock Band?" Claire asked. Steve raced upstairs.

"I CALL SINGING!" he shouted. Sherry had a small smile on her face.

"I call drums." Sherry followed the ginger. Claire rolled her eyes and began to go upstairs. I sighed. Another job well done, Redfield.

Ah...I finished. Anyways, I promised someone out there that I would put a little Wesker in it. Well, I tried. I couldn't because 1, it wasn't a school day in that chapter. 2, I couldn't find a way for Wesker to pop outta nowhere in Claire's house and stuff. 3, I never done anything that Wesker has screen time in. He is usually mentioned in my stories, but he has never had screen time and 4, well, I tried to keep going from the plot and this chapter is about Chris. Hey, it's the thought that counts, I actually did tried, it took me so much tries to add Wesker, but it didn't seem right in this chapter so only mentioned him AGAIN. Goddesses, I feel so bad not putting him in. Once in the NEXT ACTUAL CHAPTER, I will TRY and put him in again. Well, please review and constructive flames please. Bye!~


	7. HiHo! It's Off To School We Go!

Hi-ho! It's Off To School We Go!~

It was early in the moring, Claire woke up to find Sherry missing. Claire panicked and searched the whole room, but she was nowhere to be found. Plus, Sherry's bag is missing too. Claire looked to Steve, who was still sleeping peacefully. He actually never left the house, even though it's past the day of his family party.

"He will never find out her feeling." she muttered. Then she took out her clothes and changed in the bathroom. Once she dressed up, she quietly walked downstairs to the kitchen and ate her breakfast. Suddenly, she heard the stairs creak.

_"Chris is probably awake..." _She thought to herself, but then she slapped herself mentally. Chris wakes up to almost the last minute. So instead of her bumbling idiot of a brother, she finds the other bumbling idiot, Steve.

"Yo, Claire. Up so early. Where is Sherry?" Steve asked as he snatched a toast.

"Well, a teacher's gotta go to school early." Claire replied.

"You have a point there." Steve said. After they ate, Claire woke up her brother (earlier than usual) to get him ready and then they were off. Once they entered the school, Steve bumped into someone.

"Sorry, I-"

"Mr. Burnside." A large blonde male with his hair slicked back, wearing all black and a pair of sunglasses.

"Uhhh...Hello?-"

"HEY! PRINCIPLE STUPID!" Chris screamed. The principle turned his head to the brown haired male.

"Is there anything you want, Mr. Redfield?" he asked.

"I-...I...Ahhh...Uhhhh..." Chris was lost in words. He is having a hard time trying to insult the blonde man. Then the bell rang. "Where's Sherry?" that's all he had to say. The principle raised an eyebrow.

"Ms. Birkin? She's on her way to the Math Room, but I don't think she is in the mood to deal with someone as foolish as you, so don't be stupid today, Redfield." he answered blandly. Chris looked like he was about to explode, but then he said:

"I hate your face, Principle Weenie Wesker." with a straight face and left to return to his classroom. Claire and Steve tilted their heads in confusion. They shrugged it off and went to class.

Math Class

All the students were chatting happy in the classroom, except Steve and Claire. They were anticipating what would happen to Sherry. What did Wesker mean by 'She is not in the mood to deal with stupid people?'. Claire is actually worrying for Steve. She knows that Steve isn't the sharpest tool in the shed...Well, he's actually the dullest tool in the shed. As for Steve, he doesn't seem to understand that the stupid person that she doesn't want to deal with is him. After a few minutes, everyone was getting a little anxious. Sherry was never this late. Then Leon stood up.

"Is there anyone who has hints where Sherry is?" Leon asked. Claire raised her hand.

"I remember that she stayed over at my place for the night because of a biohazard, but today when I woke up, she disappeared." Claire said. The Sophomores were exchanging looks and whispers. One Sophomore spoke up. It was an Asian girl, who wears a red top and a black skirt.

"I remember bumping into her today. She looked like she was broken-hearted and was about to cry now." she said calmly. Ark, one of Leon's best friends (as I said 2 chapters ago) jumped on the table heroicly.

"I bet it's St-" 3 Sophomores tackled him down.

"Shut up, dude! He's in the room!" one of them hissed.

"Let the guy find out himself!" Leon ignored the scene and kept squeezing out answers until there was barely anyone left.

"Okay, I think we got everyone-"

"WAIT!" Steve shouted. Everyone turned to him.

"I remember Sherry not herself. Me, Claire, Leon and her were driving after the concert and then she went HAYWIRE AND NEARLY KILLED US!" this time, the Freshmens gasped.

"Steve, don't be over-exagerating. To put it in a less crazy way, Steve was talking about Angela Miller, going out with him and then she got annoyed. Then she nearly got us in an accident." Leon said, shaking his head. Then the room went silent. The Sophomores began to glare deadly weapons at him. Claire noticed the deadly glare and began to speak up.

"Soon after Leon left, Steve and I found out that Sherry was mad because she knew that Angela was going to hurt him eventually, but even after that, she was still in a bad mood." Claire said. The angry glares kept raging on. Even the Freshmens began to glare at him, then the door opened. The whole class were snapped out of their glares and paid attention to the door. It's...Principle Wesker?

"Good morning, rowdy brats. I am to report to you that you have free time this period and the next. Ms. Birkin is feeling unhealthy and some teachers are volenterring to check the problem, including Mr. Birkin. Now, do whatever you want. Just don't do anything stupid like you stupid kids." with that, he left. Usually, everyone would be celebrating, but this time:

"WHHHAAAAT? NOT OUR TEACHER!" Ark panicked. Elza, Claire's relative smacked him in the head with the Asian girl.

"Ark, we told you to SHUDDUP!" the Asian yelled.

"Ada, calm down. You were never like this." Leon said.

"I know. I'm sorry, but I feel bad for the teacher." Ada replied after taking a few deep breaths.

"If we are discussing about our teacher so much, then why don't we come up with a plan." Steve shrugged, leaning back on his chair cooly, drawing on his sketchbook. There was a long pause until Leon gave a facepalm.

"Dang it, Steve. We could have thought of that in the first place!" Leon said.

"You would have, if everyone wasn't so focused on arguing and glaring at me." Steve said, still drawing.

"I think he's gotta point." Elza said.

"Everyone, gather together! We can use this period to plan our mission and on the next period, we start our plan." Leon announced. The entire class agreed and gathered in a huddle.

"Okay, Leader. What's the plan?" Ada asked.

"We all have to work together to think of one fast and accordingly." Leon said.

"I GOT ONE! We got to the staff room to check up on Sherry and throw Steve out there for bait and we run like pussycats!" Ark suggested. Elza slapped him in the head.

"Didn't you hear me say fast and accordingly? Think of something that is actually possible and none of us don't get in trouble." Leon facepalmed. "And think of the others, they have opinions too and we need to put them together." he added. Some awwed, since most of their ideas involve sacrificing some students to detention. Claire raised her hand. "Yes, Claire?"

"I got a base idea. You can add whatever you like on this one. First, we sneak in the hall. We split into groups. The groups would go to different parts. If you are good in hiding/keeping quiet go to the office or Staff Lounge. Only a few people who are the best in stealth can go to the Nurse's room where she would most likely be. Any add-ons?" Claire said.

"I do. Each person must tell them what they are good at. We can organize them by that. A group has to bring some items along with them. The group has to have at least 1 brainiac to create some stuff. 2 people could be good for look out if they have a skill of sensing danger easily." Ada said (Now that's what I call dealing with this situation...RESIDENT EVIL STYLE).

"One of the members should bring a cellphone. Put it on silent mode and low vibration. Texting only." Ark said, being smart for once (book smart, but not common sense smart. By the way, I made up the vibration levels because I CAN, wait, that sounded so wrong). Soon after, everyone began to bubble some ideas on their own. Then their plan was complete.

"We're ready. Now let's wait until-"

'RIIIINNNG!' the bell rang, signaling their second period. Steve tilted his cameo hat down.

"It's time..."

Goddesses, that was EPIC! You guys are wondering why they are doing so much just for a teacher. Well, the Sophomores really care about their teacher and want to make the best for her (ex: Try and help her find love, or working their butts off and get good grades). Besides, who wouldn't like Sherry? I would picture Leon as the leader of the Sophomores and Claire or Steve the leader of Freshmans. Coming up in the next chapter, you will find out why Sherry is so smart and what she had done for the students, especially Steve. Also, you will find some Triple S' Power! Meaning: Secret Student Spies and why Chris hates Wesker other than the fact that Wesker can be such a stick in the butt! Most importantly, you WILL...Find out this school isn't what it seems to be, but in next chapter!~ Please review and constructive critisizm. I'm sorry for giving out so much sneek peeks, but it's what will keep you on the edge of your seat until I start my chapter. Since I have to keep everything in track with so much stuff going on in the next chappie, you will have to be patient and wait. See ya!~


	8. Strange Things Did Happen Here

Strange Things Did Happen Here

Beginning: Group 1-

Steve Burnside: Leader (Special Skill: Experienced Wisdom and Unknown traits)

Ada Wong: Spy (Special Skill: Stealth and spying)

Ark Thompson: Communication/Item Holder (Special Skill: Speed, Texting, Multi-Tasking)

Jefferson Aerons: Inventor/Surveillance (Special Skill: Inventing and Solving puzzles)

Peter Renes: Main Surveillance (Special Skill: Greatest Danger Senses)

Location: Hallways

"Ada, Go check Room #18, we'll check Room #23." Steve said. Ada nodded, turning to the room she was designated to and began to lockpick it. Steve, along with Ark, Jefferson and Peter checked Room #23: The Band Room. Before they flung the door open, they heard some strange violin playing.

"I have a very bad feeling about this..." Peter shivered. Steve knew that Peter was never wrong, so he opened the door to a slight crack. The four boys saw their Lunch lady, Excella Gionne playing a sleek, yellow violin. It made a creepy, yet beautiful sound on every single note.

"What is Ms. Gionne, doing here?" Steve thought aloud, quietly. Suddenly, a navy blue case opened up. Excella grinned and brought up the case. It had a load of needles with strange serums inside. Then she turned to the door.

"Oh crap! Hurry!" Ark panicked. Steve frowned.

When Excella opened the door, there was nobody there. She looked around the hallways twice before leaving to the teacher's lounge. Suddenly, there was crashing noises from a locker.

"Steve! Get your butt off my shoulder!" Ark growled.

"I would if Peter's butt was off my face!"

"I'm sorry, but Jeffie's elbows are on my ribs."

"What ribs? I only feel something sticky and soft-"

"You IDIOT! It's my lunch!" Peter cried.

"You shouldn't have even brought ribs in the first place." Steve hissed.

"Well, I'm SOR-RY, but your legs are on my mouth!" Ada just came out of her room, to hear arguing noises coming from a locker. She rolled her eyes and opened the door. Four boys tumbled out in a mess.

"Owww..." they all moaned in pain. Some of them were covered in marinade sauce.

"You're all idiots. Anyways, tell me the reports." Ada said.

"Excella...Yellow violin...Case...Serum...Hid...Steve's butt on my face..." Ark panted. Steve recovered quickly.

"For the full version, we found Excella and she was playing a peculiar violin that made a case opened. It had a whole load of serum. I don't know wether it's for the food that we eat or it has something to do with Sherry and we were all crammed into a locker." Steve said. Ada looked down in sadness.

_"Sherry...I don't understand why this boy doesn't understand. I still have to pay my debt to you." _Ada thought.

Flashback

"I didn't do it! I don't know what's going on!" Freshman Ada Wong protested.

"We know you did it, Ms. Wong. You're a spy and a spy loves to steal things." the Buisness teacher growled with a smirking female senior behind him.

"I have no idea what you are talking about-"

"She did it! I know she did! I saw her taking my textbook!" she whined. Then they heard a small cough.

"Pardon me, but what is going on?" a small blonde girl asked. It was Ada's math teacher.

"Sherry, this young student of your took a senoir's textbook. She has to be punished immediatly-"

"Wait, wait, wait. This does not make sense to me. Did you even give this young girl a chance to say anything? You know that I am also a lawyer." Sherry interrupted.

"Nooooo..."

"Then shame on you! You have no right to jump into conclussion, Herold! Now, Ada...Tell me your side of the story and then the other girl will have a turn." Sherry snapped. The other teacher nearly shrunk down, even though Sherry is waaayyy smaller than him.

"W-well, I just came out of Science class, going to my class and then Mr. Dohn came fuming to me, saying that I stole Kiara's History textbook. I don't know what was going on, but he said that I snuck into her locker and stole her stuff. I don't recall anything doing that." Ada said.

"I understand, now your side of the story also."

"When I taking my sweet break time, until I witnessed that spy rummaging in my locker and took my textbooks!" she said.

"If you saw her, then why didn't you chase after her?"

"I was and then she got away after many minutes later." Sherry narrowed her eyes at the girl suspiciously.

"What time did you come out of your class?"

"10:30." She replied.

"And how many minutes?"

"Alot."

"And what time is it?"

"10:35-" Sherry swiped the girl's bag and pulled out the 'missing' textbooks.

"Aha! You are lying!" Sherry yelled. "You are lying because you said several minutes and Ada said she doesn't know what happened. The stories don't match at all and besides, Ada is too far away to even reach your locker. Ms. Lin, you are sent to the principle's office for accusing someone with no reasons. That no right to bully someone like that!" Sherry grabbed the senior's hand and dragged her to the Office. Ada looked at her own teacher dragging the girl down the halls.

"She saved me from being a troublemaker." Ada whispered to herself. "To pay her back, I will try a be the bestest student I will be."

End of Flashback

"Ada? Are you awake?" Ark asked, tapping the Sophomore spy on the head. She made a slight grumble. "What was that? I can't hear you-!~"

"Arrrrk...?"

"Yes?"

"YOU STOOOPID GUY WHO CAN'T STOP TEXTING NO MATTER WHAT! YOU JUST SHUT UP FOR ONCE! I AM SUPER ANNOYED! CAN'T I JUST THINK FOR ONCE? I NEED TO TAKE A BREATHER, OKAY?" Ada boomed. Then, Peter began to tremble.

"G-g-guys?" he stuttered.

"Yes, Peter?" Steve asked.

"I sense a great deal of danger..." soon, Jefferson began something strange.

"I feel it too." then, the group turned around to see Excella.

"What are you kids doing, and Ada...Why are you yelling?" she asked in a sultry voice. Ark came up to her and sprayed some unknown substance. She immediatly fainted.

"Ha, ha! I knew that that strange mixture you made in chemistry worked!" Ark cheered.

"I think this is the sign to run away while we have the chance." Steve said. Then the group ran all the way to the door of the janitor's room.

"Whew...No one would find us there and it's a great place to text. We have to report the others." Ark said.

"You can NEVER be sure of going inside a janitor's room." Ada frowned.

"Nonsense! I've been here all the time to text! Except I have to avoid the sticky water. I don't know what it is, but it's probably spilled cleaning stuff." Ark chuckled. Steve had a very peculiar feeling, remembering what Sherry told him about the janitor's room one time...He couldn't put a finger to it. Literally. Then, Ark flew the door open. The group's eyes widened and their faces turned green. There, they saw 2 senior men, with Angela doing...Something that is best not to say. Angela saw Steve and gasped.

"S-Steve! This isn't what it looks like!" she protested. Peter and Jefferson knew the time when she was caught by Sherry.

Flashback

"And so, I decided to call this...The KO spray! It can knock out anyone in a matter of seconds! I actually got an A- on it." Freshman Jefferson grinned, holding up the can of KO spray. Freshman Peter sighed. It was 15 minutes before lunch break and the boys, Peter and Jefferson just came out of Mr. Birkin's chemistry class. The whole class were dismissed because William Birkin once again...Committed another explosion and they had to call the Janitor to clean up the mess.

"When are you ever going to use a spray like that?" Peter asked.

"Dunno, when I am in danger or something?" Jefferson replied. When they passed by the Janitor's room, the two boys heard moaning and pants. They froze immediatly.

"What was that? I sense a bad aura coming from that room." Peter shivered.

"Let's find out. If we don't, I have a bad feeling something worse would happen." Jefferson said. The two brave boys opened the doors to reveal Angela, with 4 male students, all naked while Angela is only wearing a bra and panties. Peter and Jefferson was filled with fear. For their whole life, they never witness something that scary. Angela saw them before they even dared to move. She gave them a playful smirk.

"Why don't you join us?" she said in a seductive tone.

"Uhhhh...We hungry so no thank you-"

"Come on, I got something that can quench your hunger!~" she pointed...Somewhere. The two boys gulped.

"I was considering some sandwiches and juice-"

"Sandwiches? Juices? I can help you with that! Now come here, bad boys~." the men were glaring at them, meaning if they don't do it, they would lose their heads instead of their innocence.

"What should we do? We can't just run away, those guys would beat us up and stuff us in a locker like last year...In our Middle School Years." Peter whispered.

"Yeah, but it's not worth wasting my innocence on her..." Jefferson mumbled. They took a step back as she was giving them a 'welcoming' invitation, until...

"No going into the halls until it's officially break time!" Sherry yelled as she was storming towards them, then she saw the sight. "What is the meaning of this? What is going on here?" she demanded. The seniors covered themselves in embarressment. Angela seemed unfazed at first. Then, she was giving off a terrified look.

"I'm so glad you are here! These men were trying to rape me and these two boy tried to join!" she cried. Jefferson and Peter was in utter shock. She is lying! If she got away with that, that would serve a pretty bad reputation on them. Sherry tsked at her.

"I am not just a teacher who falls for your sly tricks. How I know this? My father caught you while he was cleaning up his Lab and I am not deaf. Ms. Miller, you are placed under detention, but put on some clothes that are appropriate." Sherry growled. She turned to the 4 boys. "You four are in deep trouble for participating in such filthy activities. Get changed in 2 minutes and I'll drag all five of you into the office." Sherry ordered. The five nodded and went in the janitor's room to get changed. Sherry turned to Jefferson and Peter.

"Let me guess, Daddy messed up in his experiments again and you guys have permission to eat lunch early?" Sherry asked.

"Yes."

"I figured that by the look of Daddy's Lab...You should be going. Hurry up, chop, chop." Sherry said. Before they left, Angela came out with the boys. She gave Sherry a glare.

"I will get you back, you'll see..." she hissed. Sherry rolled her eyes playfully as they were walking.

"Yeah right. Like what?"

"I will attract anyone you love and make them love me. Then they will become unclean." that was the last thing they heard from Angela.

End of Flashback

"It's over. Sherry told me that you were up to no good. I don't know what's going on, but it had something to do with you, scumbag." Steve growled.

"I had nothing to do with her-"

"Liar! You wished revenge!" Jefferson said.

"Okay, so I did wanted to have revenge on the teacher, but most people don't like teachers and I never did anything to her, yet-" Steve pinned her against a wall.

"You don't do any to our teacher, you understand? Without her, I'm back to having a teacher who doesn't see the real me and think I'm a bad person and she did stuff so great that even you wouldn't know." he threatened. She scoffed and pushed him off.

"Whatever, Sherry's Boyfriend. Just go and make out with her or something. Come on, boys." she walked away. Steve was confused.

"What did she mean, Sherry's boyfriend? I don't even like her that way." he grumbled. All the Sophomores in the group, were very disappointed, but they kept their poker face.

"Never mind about that. Let's just go to the restrooms. I don't think I'll ever come back there now that I know what the things are that I'm stepping on...I'm going to burn my shoes afterwards." Ark groaned. They all nodded and went on their way.

I think I'll stop right there. I don't want to get tired of this story because I'm doing a whole 1 chapter of non-stop action. I just realized it just now. Maybe I'll put in the suspense and leave it there. You guys had enough info for one day. Okay! On to the typical epic stuff!: Huh? Steve doesn't like Sherry? How sad! Ark always going into a room full of 'sticky' water to text? Poor him. What will happen to the other groups now! Well next time on Resident Evil High, we're going to Claire's group (sorry, I changed plans. Supposed to be Leon, but I hadn't gotton to that, so when I began the chapter, I forgot about him and did Claire). See ya next time. Please review and constuctive flames please.


	9. No Stranger Would it Be

A/N: Because I like Hetalia, I'm going to let them be part of the story for a bit. Well only for this mission because I am running out of names that seem right to me. After this chapter, I'll not use them again. I did say there would be crazy adventures. Anyways I think I am getting too carried away with this thing, but oh well, After this thing, I'm back to normal High School stuff. I don't own Anything except this computer that I'm using right now. Oh, and for the Flashback, I think all the Sophomores will have them, not the Freshmens. It's because they had experiences with Sherry more than them, unless it's an older grade.

No Stranger Would it Be

Claire Redfield: Leader (Special Skill: Great Common sense and covering-up)

Elza Walker: Mechanic/Inventor (Special Skills: Fixing and building mechanisms)

Alfred F. Jone/Matthew Williams: Alfred-Multitasking/Communicating, Matthew-Main Surveillance/Other Communication (Special Skill: Gemini's Way *When they work together*, High Strength/Endurance *Alfred* and High Intelligence/Speed *Matthew*)

Rebecca Chambers: Surveillance/Multitasking/Healer

Location: School Administration Office (or The Office for short)

"Funny, there's no one in here." Claire said as she scanned the whole room cautiously. "Okay, it's safe to be in here." then her whole team entered the room quietly.

"We should all search around the place for suspicious documents or funny objects." Elza said. They all agreed and searched the room for suspicious items. Suddenly, Matthew stared at a painting of a vase full of orange-ish yellow flowers in full suspicion.

"Dude, this isn't the time to gaze at pictures!" Alfred scolded his bestest friend/cousin. Matthew continue to stare. When he touched the golden name plate below the frame, a keypad opened up. Claire noticed this and came towards the picture.

"Huh? What did you find, Matthew?" Claire asked.

"I don't know, but it seems like some sort of keypad to some complex electronic safe. It is commonly used in S-Ranked Banks here in Raccoon City. The only ones who uses those types of security in the banks is the ever-growing Pharmaceutial company Umbrella. Heck, they were the one who designed it themselves, but how the heck did the school afford something this expensive? Unless this school is supported by Um-"

"Less talking, more code-breaking!" Alfred said, giving Matthew a playful slap on the back (which felt like a powerful punch). Matthew coughed a little before examining the puzzle. The only hint left out for them was "Ultimate Power of Africa".

"Hmmm...What could that mean? It could be anything from Africa." Rebecca grumbled.

"I have no idea, truthfully. I never heard of anything that would be a key to power in Africa." Matthew sighed in defeat.

"Make room for the hero!" Alfred lightly pushed (more like a hard shove) Matthew and the others away, before examining the whole thing.

"You guys so do not know your stuff. It's 'Stairways to the Sun'." Alfred exclaimed as he punched the words in. It made a small click before the painting moved to side slowly revealing a safe, which opened quickly.

"H-how did you know that?" Claire gasped.

"We learn it in Science. I forgot which kind though...Those flowers that you see on the painting were a special plant, that grew in Africa. They say that they give you Ultimate power if you eat it and survived." Alfred said. When Rebecca peered into the safe and pulled out a slim folder full of papers that held important information.

"Wow...Can this lead to what happened to our teacher?" Rebecca asked.

"Don't know for sure, but it's a possibility." Elza replied. Suddenly, they heard sounds of footsteps. They all froze for a moment for a second.

"Oh crap, we're doomed and there's no where to hide!" Matthew panicked.

"Calm down, I have the perfect thing when there's a situation like this." Elza said. When the school's head secretary Annette Birkin entered the room, she saw a group of Spanish people (more likely Spanish/Mexican). They wore black mustaches, a huge sumbrero and oversized ponchos.

"Hola!~" Rebecca greeted. Annette raised a brow.

"And you guys are?" she asked, confused.

"We are here to perform for your Cultural classes. Hit it boys!" Alfred shouted. Then they begun their song.

_"__Penso che un sogno così non ritorni mai più.  
>Mi dipingevo le mani e la faccia di blu.<br>Poi d'improvviso venivo dal vento rapito  
>E incominciavo a volare nel cielo infinito.<em>

_Volare, Oh!, Oh!,_  
><em>Cantare, Oh!, Oh!, Oh!, Oh!<em>  
><em>Nel blu, dipinto di blu,<em>  
><em>Felice de stare lassù.<em>

_E volavo, volavo, felice_  
><em>Più in alto del sole ed ancora più in su.<em>  
><em>Mentre il mondo pian' piano<em>  
><em>Spariva lontano laggiù,<em>  
><em>Una musica dolce suonava<em>  
><em>Soltanto per me.<em>

_Volare, Oh!, Oh!,_  
><em>Cantare, Oh!, Oh!, Oh!, Oh!<em>  
><em>Nel blu, dipinto di blu,<em>  
><em>Felice de stare lassù.<em>

_Ma tutti sogni nell'alba svaniscon perché_  
><em>Quando la luna tramonta li porta con sé,<em>  
><em>Ma io continuo a sognare<em>  
><em>Negli occhi tuoi belli, che sono blu<em>  
><em>Como un cielo trapunto di stelle.<em>

_Volare, Oh!, Oh!,_  
><em>Cantare, Oh!, Oh!, Oh!, Oh!<em>  
><em>Nel blu degli occhi tuoi blu,<em>  
><em>Felice de stare quaggiù.<em>

_E continuo a volare, felice_  
><em>Più in alto del sole ed ancora più in su.<em>  
><em>Mentre il mondo pian' piano<em>  
><em>Scompare negli occhi tuoi blu,<em>  
><em>La tua voce e una musica dolce<em>  
><em>Che suona per me.<em>

_Volare, Oh!, Oh!,_  
><em>Cantare, Oh!, Oh!, Oh!, Oh!<em>  
><em>Nel blu degli occhi tuoi blu,<em>  
><em>Felice de stare quaggiù."<em>

They made a quick bow after Annette clapped her hands, impressed.

"Talented young group. You guys will stay here until your time will be ready, I have to go check on my baby." She left right after that.

"Baby? By that, I think she was talking about Sherry..." Claire said, worried.

"Unless it's William." Alfred joked. Everyone groaned.

"Why bring the crazy teacher to this conversation?" Rebecca asked. Matthew just had a huge flashback about him and Alfred back in the Freshman years.

Flashback!

Freshman Matthew and Alfred stood outside of the school in anticipation. They looked at each other in sadnessness as they gave a hug to each other. Then they went inside the school and parted ways. Everything was turning out great, until lunchtime...

"Yo, Alfred! Why'd you have to go and stick your nose to eveything?" some huge jocks interrogated while picking up Matthew by the collar.

"B-b-but...I'm not A-Alfred...I-I'm Matthew." Matthew stammered. They ignored him, since they couldn't hear him. The problem with Matthew and Alfred, was that they nearly looked the same, with a couple of different features. What makes the problem worse was that they both have different personalities. Alfred is outgoing, loud, and troublemaking. He also has a hero complex. Matthew is shy, quiet, kindhearted and gentle. When Alfred gets in trouble, the impact was always inflicted on the twin cousin.

"Yeah right. You're just pretending to look innocent." then they took poor Matthew to the abandoned hallways and nearly destroyed the crap outta him. Soon after, they stuffed him in a closet and locked it, leaving the poor Canadian to scream and slam the locker door. Several minutes later, Matthew gave up and began to cry.

"Why does this always happen to me?" he hiccuped. "I love Alfred like a bro, but he just has to get his punishments thrown at me!"

After School...

"Mattie! Dude, where are you? It's Horror Movie Night! You know I can't be a hero if there isn't a damsel to save!" Alfred called out, searching around the school. People were leaving already and his best friend/cousin is nowhere to be found. "Matts? You're scaring me. This is no time for hiding in the school. Please come on out!" Alfred was getting dead worried. After several minutes of searching around the school by himself, he decided to ask all the teachers. First teacher was Mr. Burton, but he had no time to talk.

"I would love to help, but if I don't come home, my family would be worried sick and I don't want that." he said, dashing off to the exit. Alfred facepalmed himself, remembering he was a busy father. The next teacher...I mean principal was Wesker.

"I don't have the care in the world for this...Matthew Williams. Why don't you ask Mr. Birkin? He'd be more willing to help...If he doesn't start a biohazard. He's still in his room." Wesker chuckled away.

"My crazy biology teacher? Guess it won't hurt to try." Alfred thought about his 'slightly' insane teacher who always rants about viruses, chemicals and all that random crap. Then Alfred gathered himself up and headed straight to the Science Room. Once he made it there, he busted the door open.

"Mr. Birkin! Where is my cousin?" Alfred shouted. William Birkin turned around, surprised. He was performing an experiment with his daughter.

"What are you doing here? Can't you see I'm spending my only time with my daughter?" William growled.

"Sorry, I just need to find my cousin. I haven't seen him all day and I doubt that he will be home right now. He always walks with me! Can you help me find him?" Alfred explained. William hummed in thought.

"Mmmm...Fine, but Sherry has to come with us. I don't want my time to go to waste, especially when it's supposed to be with my daughter." William turned back to Sherry.

"Sherry, my dear. Can you help this young boy find his cousin?" he asked.

"Sure." was the only reply he got before the two Birkins followed Alfred.

1 Hour Later...

At last they arrived at the place to where Alfred's poor cousin was located, though they don't realized that.

"Where could Mattie be?" Alfred wondered out loud.

"I could find him with my latest device...The Amplifier!" William exclaimed as he pulled out his custom-made megaphone.

"Mr. Birkin...You know that the megaphone was already invented-"

"Nonsense! This no ordinary megaphone, it's THE megaphone! The only difference is that it's made by ME! From scratch." he interrupted. Then he cleared his throat.

"Matth-" as soon as William spoke into the invention, it suddenly broke into pieces, then bursted into dust. "Well...That was embarrassing...I will be back! Sherry, be a good girl and help this kid find his cousin. I'll try to fix this thing." as soon as he said that, he dashed off. Sherry looked at Alfred, then went to each locker and banged on them until a blonde boy tumbled out.

"Owww..." it was Matthew!

"Mattie! I was so worried. You could have been badly injured-" Alfred exclaimed before hugging him. It was when Matthew started to cry after Alfred pulled away. "Dude, what's wrong now?"

"It's all YOUR fault! You've been causing trouble again, causing me to pay the concequences by getting beaten up by a bunch of beefy jocks, then was left for dead in a abandoned locker, so hungry, cold and hurt! It has been FIVE years in a row that has happened to me!" Matthew snapped, then broke down to tears again. Alfred frowned in pity.

"I know it was my fault...Again, but those guys were pretty overprotective about this certain girl and I accidentally bumped into her and she flirt-"

"Angela Miller. She is loved by many boys so I suggest you stay clear if you don't want to be picked on. I will file a report to my mom and Uncle Wesker will see what he can do about this madness. Beating up a new student in the first day. Students should feel welcomed and safe in this friendly communitiy, not turned into punching bags just for one girl." Sherry interrupted.

"Yeah, what she said. Can you forgive me? I'll let you pick any movie you want tonight. Even if it's...'The Woman in Black' or...'Cabin in the Woods'." Alfred begged (though slightly shuddering). Matthew opened his mouth to say his answer, but Sherry cut him off again.

"Pardon for my rudeness again, but you should forgive this young man, even though he has done many mistakes in those five years. He did try and find you and he did call for help. Maybe give him one more chance." Sherry said. Matthew thought about Sherry's words before saying...

"Just one more chance. Mess it up and I'll pummel you with my favourite hockey stick, eh?" Matthew said.

"Mattie, your Canadianess is showing...-"

"Shut up you hoser!" Matthew growled

"That's my Mattie! AHAHAHA!" Alfred hugged his little cousin. Suddenly, William came back with his slightly taped up invention.

"I fixed it...Oh, you found him. Guess it's time to go home. Come along, Sherry. Let's go get some ice-cream." William took his daughter's hand and took their leave.

End of Flashback

Matthew sighed contently at the memory. It was nice of Sherry to convice him to give Alfred a last chance. Then they heard a scream, followed by a vase crashing. The group panicked and hid in the secretaries' closet. Through the crack of the door, they saw Excella rushing in the secretaries' office, serching through the desks, worringly.

"Where is it, where is it? How could some student take her medicine and expect us to do something for them! This is absolutly uncalled for." She growled, as she stormed out of the room, leaving behind a note. Once they came out of their hiding spots, they picked up the piece of paper and let Claire read it outloud.

_"To all teachers,_

_As you know your case is empty, poor you :'(. If you want to save your best teacher, I suggest you expell all your Sophomores and Freshmen, plus Chris Redfield and Billy Coen. If you don't, your poor Sherry will not make it...Make your desicion carefully. Your school, or your beloved teacher?_

_Sincerly, Unknown."_

Claire's hand was shaking as she finished reading the note. When she turned to her comrades, they were deathly pale. Then she whipped out her phone to text her older brother.

Claire: Hey bro! u kno that i luv u so much, but if we don't find Sherry's stolen med we r screwed 4 life n expelled. Ps: Tell Billy he would B expelled too!~ love, Claire ;D.

Claire pressed the 'Send' button, before recieving a message almost instantly.

Chris: WUUUUUUUT? 0_o dis can't B happening! D: I don't wanna B expelled! (Billy: U can't B serious wut did i eva do...again?) OK claire-bear, i'll try to help find that medicine. even if I skip class. where r u?

Claire typed the location and what was going on. A minute later, Chris rushed to Claire's side with Billy Coen.

"Claire! I want you to tell me what's going on in full detail, stat!" Chris said. As Claire was explaining the whole thing to her brother, Rebecca was blushing like crazy, glancing at dark-haired male with an impressive set of muscles. Billy took notice of her staring and smirked.

"If you wanna check me out Dollface, then take a picture. It lasts much longer." he said, not looking at her. Rebecca make a slight squeak in the back of her throat.

"I-I wasn't checking you out...-"

"Sweetheart, I know you were watching me." Billy tokk out a piece of paper and wrote down something before handing it to the young Freshman. "Call me." once Claire was finished, Chris tore the threat note in half.

"That was evidence, you stupid idiot!" Claire slapped Chris in the face.

"Sorry, but I know who this person is, obviously. Also, I can tape it back together. It just drives me mad that this person is being plain selfish because they didn't get what they want." Chris snarled, angrily putting the note back together.

"How would you know?" Rebecca asked.

"Pop quiz, who is the one that is mostly in your problems, including Sherry's? Who started this mess in the first place? Ask yourself that and text the others." Chris gruffed. Claire and Alfred took out their phones and texted the group. Soon, they all got one answer from everyone...

_"Angela Miller." _

Finally! This is one of the hardest planning chapter so far. I nearly forgot about Rebecca so I added her at last minute. If you see a name "Nikkita", tell me. because that was my first choice, before Rebecca. I decided to add some BillyxRebecca love to it, because, it's such a sweet pairing. To the rants: So the Culprit is Angela? That was really expected! (at first, Wesker was supposed to be the culprit, but it's just plan impossible, without shutting down the school. You know what I said about why Chris hates Wesker? I don't think that might be happening anytime soon), What is Sherry suffering that requires such a hidden drug? How will Leon's group be? Will they find that sneaky player, Angela? Well, wait until the next chapter. Please review and constructive flames, please. See ya!~


	10. If WeMet UpAt Midnight in TheHangingTree

A/N: Sorry, no flashbacks in this one (even though it has Leon). Hard to construct *holds out measuring tape and some broken tools*. I thought I should bring out some seniors because wouldn't love a Gorilla and a jail-bird in their group?

If We Met Up At Midnight In The Hanging Tree

Leon Scott Kennedy: Leader (Special Skill: Excellent sense of justice and leadership, Extreme emo looks of doom)

Chris Redfield: Interrogator (Special Skill: Bulky muscles that are nearly the size of gorillas, Fatherly like attitude, Serious in desperate times)

Billy Coen: Observer/Item Holder (Special Skill: Can play the piano perfectly, Mood reader, A knack for getting into trouble for no apparent reason, No skills in medicine)

Luis Sera: Inventor/Young Researcher (Special Skill: Self explanatory)

Brad 'Chickenheart' Vickers: Surveillance (Special Skill: Running away like a sissy)

The Staff Room (Teacher's Lounge)

"Why do I have to come with you?" Chris complained. They were searching around in the unusually large teachers lounge.

"Because Claire told you to and you know a lot about that polka-dotted witch." Leon answered, as they were walking up the rich red-carpet staircase (the teacher's lounge is like a hidden mansion so don't ask how they did that).

"Yeah, sure I know and why couldn't Steve come with you? Him and his group finished their area and she's definantly not there. Also, he's the guy that the creepy teacher likes and he's the one who should kick Angela's butt." Chris rambled.

"We are here to make sure Sherry is okay. The other groups are searching for Angela. When they get their hands on Angela, I will make sure you that you will give Angela a piece of your mind. Then we can get the serum so she can suffer no longer." Leon said, sipping a free tea sample that was on a nearby table (like a British!).

"Sure, but this place is HUGE! How can we find our teacher in such a big-"

"I have a tracking device that has a piece of DNA from her hair and I think she is located...There!" Luis exclaimed, before running to where the device told him to go. Brad frowned.

"I'm kinda worried about this. Why can't the teachers handle it? They're teachers for a reason. We don't have to butt in, it's kind of rude to be nosy..." Brad said nervously.

"Because, the teachers won't be able to find Angela and if we don't find Angela soon, we're either expelled or Sherry dies." Chris answered in an over-exaggeratted imitation of Leon's voice. The blonde emo-haired boy made a slight grumble, but didn't complain.

"Ha, ha, very funny. We should get a move on before a teacher finds us, making it instant game over for us." Leon said. Then they stopped at a fancy looking door that says 'Do Not Enter'.

"I say we should barge in!" Chris exclaimed. Leon stepped in front of him.

"I don't think it's a very safe option, Chris-"

"I know exactly what I'm doing! See? That tracking device pointed out that this door here is where Sherry is located! Now let's get in!" Chris shoved Leon out-of-the-way and pushed the door open. Instead of seeing what they have planned to see, they saw their very own principle showering, completely naked. The five boys stared at their principal in shock, with their jaws wide open. Before Wesker noticed, Chris shut the door immediately.

"Even when he's showering, he still wears those stupid sunglasses!" Chris clenched his fist in annoyance.

"My virgin eyes...Ruined for eternity." Brad moaned in agony, trying to rub the image away from his eyes.

"Luis, was there something wrong with your invention?" Leon asked. The young scientist shrugged.

"I don't know. This machine has no flaw. There's 0% chances that the DNA is Wesker's. I got Sherry DNA, not our principal ." Luis panicked. Billy thought a little.

"What kind of DNA sample did you get from her and where did you find it?" he asked.

"Her hair. It's the most easiest DNA sample a person could get. I found a strand of her hair in the classroom." Luis replied.

"I know, but isn't Wesker's hair blonde and wasn't he in our classroom not long ago?" that's when Luis froze. The spanish man groaned, facepalming himself.

"Why didn't I think of that!" he cursed.

"Then what should we do now, Mr. I-Am-The-Leader-I-Call-The-Shots?" Chris sneered, elbowing Leon in the guts a little too hard.

"I say we...Spilt up in pairs and check every room possible. We'll contact each other through our wireless communicators. Hands down." Leon decided. Billy raised his hand. "Darn it Billy, what do you what?"

"Leon, there's five of us. It's basically impossible to make this plan work without making an uneven group." Billy corrected.

"Oh...Then one of us go alone, except Chickenheart. Let's draw straws and if they get the shortest straw, they're going alone." Leon said, pulling out three pieces of straws from his pocket and giving them to the scared student. "Brad, you hold them." Then Brad grab the straws and adjusted them enough so they look like they're the same size.

"P-please pick one..." he stuttered. Few seconds later there was a loud curse from the leader.

"Does it always have to be the leader who goes alone?" Leon complained.

"I'll go with Brad. He will need my help anyways..." Luis shrugged.

"That leaves me with my buddy, Chris!" Billy wrapped an arm around Chris, grinning brightly.

"Oh yeah!" Leon shook his head.

"You two dumbbells go to the opposite direction. Luis, Brad, stay here to check the rooms that are still unopened and I'll go ahead." Leon said. The boys nodded and headed to the direction that they were destined to walk.

With Chris and Billy...

"I think we should check this room!" Chris exclaimed, pointing at a door.

"Chris, for the last time: We checked that door ALREADY!" Billy shouted at him, annoyed than he already was. They barely had any progress ever since they walked down the opposite hallway.

"Well if you think so, smart guy, then find a door that will actually help us!" Chris growled.

"I'll show you!" then Billy opened a door that was beside the door Chris kept opening (and forgetting they already went there). It was Barry in a room that looks to be a kitchen. The big man turned his head to the surprised students.

"Oh hey. You found my secret kitchen room. Wanna sit down and talk this over with a sandwich?" Barry asked. Billy and Chris kept looking at each other, then to their History teacher.

"Sureeee..." they slowly nodded their heads. Barry laughed deeply.

"Well come on in before anyone catches us!" he pulled the two boys inside. They all sat down and grabbed a sandwich.

"So, why didn't you put us in detention like the rest of the teachers? Especially me?" Billy asked, biting down into his snack. Barry put down his precious sandwich and stared at them dead straight in the eye.

"Can we say that...I overheard the Sophomore's plan to find Sherry? I saw all of you trying this hard for a teacher. I can't help, but say I'm impressed." Barry said.

"Huh? So you won't report us-"

"Well, normally I would send you back to your rooms, but this is a serious situation right now so I'll help you." Chris smiled at the teacher.

"Thanks Barry. I knew we could count on you." he said.

"You're welcome. Anyways, Sherry has a serious allergy problem and we need to find her medicine before she dies. When we found a note, Annette was so devastated she fainted. Poor William wanted to expel everyone so he can keep his little girl safe. I know how it feels to go through such extreme measures to save someone you love." Barry explained. Chris and Billy leaned closer.

"What happened? What did you do?" Barry sighed and turned his head away.

"I...I had to send my family to Canada for a long time because there was a terrorist attack in my area. It was tragic seeing the look on my children's faces before they left with my wife. I couldn't see them until the attack settle down, which was for two painful years." he said. "And that's why you need to save Sherry. Her family misses her. Whoever that culprit is, they need to be expelled no questions asked. I can't let that student get away with killing someone who is loved by others." Barry slammed his fist against the table in anger. Chris walked over to his best friend/teacher and put his hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Barry. We found who the culprit is-"

"Who is it?" Barry jumped out of his seat, his eyes were wide as a dessert plate.

"Dude, calm down or else you'll burst a vein or something." Chris chucked a bit before making his teacher sit down.

"Okay, I'm fine now. Can you please tell me who the student is now?" Barry asked. Chris sighed, crossing his arms.

"This student is well-known and loved by jocks. Her name is Angela Miller." Chris said, handing Barry a picture of Angela.

"Ohhh. I remember her. She maybe a student who has good grades in my class and has a gift in looks, but she cannot be forgiven for attempt murder and blackmailing." Barry tried keeping a calm composure, though it's not working out for him.

"Well then, what should we do?" Billy asked.

"I'll tell you everything you need to know about this teacher's lounge. Listen closely." Barry begun, now explaining everything he knows.

With Leon...

"If I were Sherry, where would I be?" Leon wondered aloud as he was walking around. Then he stopped at one door and opened it. It was a room filled with filing cabinets. Leon shrugged and went in like it's normal. When he looked at each label of the drawers. They each contained a file of a student or teacher.

"Maybe I should check some files to see if I can learn more about the teachers and students." then Leon searched around the cabinets for a name that catches his eye. Then he stopped at the name "A. Miller".

"So this is where the witch's files are." he smirked, pulling out a folder of all her grades, permanent records and description. There were all perfect grades and she had perfect attendance and good behaviour. As Leon was scrolling through the paper, he notice one thing.

_"Caught doing sexual intercourse many times in the most disgusting ways (Threesomes, toys, Bondage, etc). Gained her perfect grades from substitute teachers and highly achieved students by giving them her body. Will have her grades removed and have to repeat courses she failed to achieve properly." _it was written in neat handwriting.

"Who wrote this report?" then he saw a small signature that said "Sherry Birkin".

"No wonder Angela wanted revenge. She wanted to have the perfect status until Sherry came along and caught her cheating, ruining her good behaviour record and straight A's." Leon frowned slightly. Well if Angela was working hard like the other students, she wouldn't be up to something in the first place! He put away the folder and continued searching. The next thing he saw was a label that said "Sherry. B". He opened it up. It showed many certificate awards and Master's degrees from her college. Some even showed pictures of her graduations, but something was wrong...She's not smiling in every single photo. When he looked at one part of her bio, it said

_"Due to constant grade skipping, she had no time for socializing. It was reported that in her high school years she was tricked into a School Dance Party and ended up humiliated by a group of school girls in ways that cannot be shown in report. Using that mistake as an advantage, she continued to study harder, never participating any school events. Eventually achieved to a high status where she was taken to college immediately to gain bigger and better awards. Though she decided to take a job as an All-Course Math Teacher." _it read on. The blonde haired emo kept reading until he reached to the medical bio. His eyes widened and folded the yellow form into his pocket. Then he contacted the others to tell him the information. After he finished, below Sherry's folder was a file that said "Steve. B". He was curious and began to read it.

With Brad and Luis...

"W-what should we do? There's no more doors to open and I don't think we should go into the Wesker room ever again!" Brad complained. Luis was trying to open random doors.

"I don't know, but there's gotta be a door here somewhere, Chris and Billy contacted us that a door is here somewhere-"

"But there's NO. OTHER. FREAKIN'. DOOR. LEF-" Brad was slamming the nearest wall in every word he said until it opened up "WOAAAAH!" he fell into the room. Luis facepalmed following him. When the Spaniard entered, he saw Brad standing straight as a statue hyperventilating.

"What is it? Did it finally come to your head that you're an idiot?" Luis joked. The Chickenhearted boy shook his head. "Then what is-"

"Look." was the only reply. Luis shrugged.

"Whatever you say, dude. It's not like-" his words were cut off when he saw what was ahead of him. "Ms. Birkin?" in front of the two boys was Sherry Birkin, unconscious with an oxygen mask on her face. She was puffed up and gasping for breath.

"Oh my god...What happened to her?" Brad said. Then they saw two looming figures surrounding the small teacher. They were holding a pair of sharp scissors in their hands. Then Brad and Luis both realized one thing:

"They're going to kill her." the said at the same time. Before one of the figures cut her air supplies...

"BARRY. BURTON. FLOOOOOP!" Barry came out of nowhere and crushed the one who nearly cut her air supply.

"Barry?" the two boys exclaimed.

"LEON ROUNDHOUSE KIIICK!" they turned to see Leon who was roundhouse kicking at nothing. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the emo-haired blonde in confusion. Leon looked around.

"Oh wait. There's no door. CHARGE!" Leon sweatdropped. Then all the Sophomores and Freshmen charged in an angry mob way.

"Doot-do-doot-do-doot-doot-doot-" Alfred was playing a trumpet until Matthew started yelling "I'M GOING TO SLAUGHTER YOU ALL!" while swinging his hockey stick, accidentally whacking Alfred in the face.

"Doo-doot..." Alfred fainted. Once they all entered the room, Chris stepped forward from the group.

"Give it up, Angela Miller! You won't get away with this." Chris shouted. The figure that was still standing stepped into the light to reveal Angela Miller.

"Well, hello!~" she greeted in a seductive tone. Steve nearly threw up.

"What did you do to her?" the ginger growled. Angela gave a playful smile.

"It's simple as that. She has a...Serious Peanut Allergy. I only forced her to eat a large amount of peanuts. That's all." she smirked. Everyone except Chris, Billy and Barry were confused than ever.

"That's it?" Rebecca spoke up. She nodded.

"Yes, and she has no medicine. Nothing to save herself. It's only this puny mask that is keeping her alive, but it can't stop me..." Angela said, stroking the teacher's hair oh-so-slowly. Claire, for once, couldn't control her anger anymore.

"THAT'S IT, WITCH! You're going down!" Claire charged towards the Junior student with full rage until she was thrown back by the second figure. It was Curtis Miller.

"You're not getting away with attacking my sister." he snarled. Suddenly Matthew began to twitch.

"Y-y-you don't treat kind women like that..." he muttered silently. Then he took out his hockey stick again "BECAUSE IT'S NOT POLIIIITEEE!" he charged after Curtis, whacking him square in the face.

"My British Dad is rubbing off on him..." Alfred muttered. Leon and Chris were cheering for the Canadian boy.

"WE AGREEEE!" they yelled. Then Curtis got back up.

"That won't take me down. I'm stronger than you-"

"NO! NO! NO! YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE HIM ENGAGE IN CANADIAN HOCKEY MODE!" Alfred shouted to Curtis.

"So what? It's not gunna-" then he was surrounded by Matthew, Leon and Chris in a circle. "So that's why..." then they began to beat him up wildly (you know when a cloud of dust covers them and you only see parts of them beating someone up while the person is trying to get a way?). Then Alfred jumped in.

"Hey! Let me join! I'm the hero here!" Alfred shouted as he joined in the fight. While that was going on, Angela took this as an opportunity to cut Sherry's oxygen support until she felt a fist connect to her face, making her fly back. When she looked up, it was Claire and Steve standing above her.

"What do you want? Don't hurt me anymore!" Angela backed up against the wall as Steve and Claire walked towards her. They both held her by the collar.

"Give us the epi-pen and we'll end this smoothly." Steve said calmly.

"F-fine...I will." once she was dropped, she reached into her pocket. Then she pulled out some pepper spray. She was about to spray it at their faces until Brad came running towards them.

"STOOOOOOOP!" Brad jumped in front of them, thus getting sprayed in the face. He screamed in pain, running around like a chicken had its head cut off before falling to the floor.

"BRAD!" Claire shouted

"Oh no she di-dn't!~" Steve said, waggling his fingers. Claire gave him a funny look. "You stole my line..."

"And you stole MY line." Claire snapped. Then they turned to Angela with an evil glare on their faces.

"Uhhh...Mercy?" she squeaked. They both cracked their knuckles at the same time. Few minutes later, Angela was on the ground unconscious while Steve and Claire held the epipen in victory. "We won!" they cheered. Matthew, Leon, Chris and Alfred finished beating the crap outta Curtis and cheered as well.

"WE'RE ALL SAVED!" everyone cheered back. Then Rebecca took the Epi-pen and walked towards the bed. "Steve, come here. I'll need you for assistance." Rebecca said, winking at everyone, but Steve.

"Ummm...Okay...?" he replied, following her. As soon as he was beside the medic, he asked one question.

"Why am I here?" Rebecca pointed at Sherry.

"You have to lean over to her face and make sure she's breathing. No more questions asked. Just do it." she ordered. Everyone was doing a mental happy dance in their heads. Leon's happy dance was a break dance party (sorry, I've always wanted someone's happy dance to be a break dance). The ginger male shrugged, leaning his face in front of the blonde teacher (kissing position XD). Rebecca slowly injected the medicine inside Sherry. The brown-haired female turned to Steve. "How is she feeling?" she asked.

"She's feeling better. She's conscious. Though, she looks a little red in the face for some reason. I think she's having a fever!" Steve stated. Everyone except Steve facepalmed (knowing the situation). Ark immediately called the ambulance so they can take their teacher to the hospital. They pulled the teacher to a wheeling bed (can't describe stuff well at the moment) and all charged out, until they saw their principal Wesker only in a hot pink towel, growling at them.

"WHAT ARE YOU RASCALLY CHILDREN DOING HERE?" Wesker yelled. They all dashed out the room, pushing Wesker out-of-the-way. Wesker spun around and fell on his face. Barry walked towards the dizzy principal and patted him on the head.

"There, there, Wesky...It's just a bad dream..." Barry said, comforting. Wesker got up and headed straight to the showers again. Barry looked around and dragged the two unconscious students away. "I guess I'll take them to the Nurse's room...While I get my sandwich. After that, I'll send them for packing. They're gone for good." Barry said, smiling to himself. Another mission success...

Few Days Later...

Leon met up with Claire, along with Steve at the front of the school entrance.

"Hey, Little Red Riding Doofus." Leon said sarcastically. Claire playfully punched him in the guts.

"Don't call me that!" Claire snapped. Leon winced in pain.

"That's not your name...That's Steve's. Yours is just Red." Leon corrected.

"Oh..." then Steve started twitching in anger.

"Don't call me that! My ginger hair is ORANGE!" he tried to punch Leon, but he moved out-of-the-way.

"That, I can live with." Steve made a grumble before he walked back to his original spot.

"Anyways, before I was attacked by redheads, do you think Sherry is coming back anytime soon? Well, Ms. Ashford is a very smart math teacher, but she really strict and mean all the time."

"I agree, she put me in detention multiple times, just because I didn't answer a question right." Steve crossed his arms.

"She yelled at me for being a smarty pants and she made me spend my lunch break hearing her teacher's assistant/brother lecture how wonderful Ms. Ashford is. I don't give a flying shoe for them..." Claire complained. Chris suddenly appeared and pushed Steve and Leon out-of-the-way.

"SHE GAVE ME PILES OF HOMEWORK THAT I CAN'T HANDLE! Sherry never gives me that much homework!" Chris cried. Claire began to rub her brother's back soothingly.

"There, there, big guy...I'm sure you'll be okay-"

"I'M NOT OKAY! There's a teacher much more scarier than Sherry and she's basically making us her working ants!"

"I think I have to agree with Chris on that one. We're like a bunch of prisoners in an isolated island." Steve said. Suddenly they saw a familiar car driving slowly beside them. When the windows opened, it revealed their math teacher, but which math teacher?

"S-Sherry?" Claire was shocked. If you guessed a very happy and healthy Sherry Birkin, then thank god you're correct.

"Hello, everyone!~" Chris opened the car door and hugged the living daylights out of her.

"I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! DON'T EVER BE SICK AGAIN!" Chris yelled.

"C-c-can't breathe!" she choked out. Leon pulled the Redfield brother away. "Hold on a minute, I have to park." then she drove to her usual parking spot and came back. Claire picked up her teacher and spun her around.

"WE'RE GUNNA BE OKAYYYY!" Claire cheered. Once, she put her down, Sherry dizzily walked over to Steve.

"Steve...W-were you the one who saved me?" she asked, blushing.

"Well...I, uhhhhh...-" the Sophomore and Freshmen gathered around them.

"YES HE DID!" they shouted. Sherry jumped a little, before blushing innocently. Steve looked around at the sudden crowd

"It's for your own good!" they hissed.

"Uhhhmmm, if you put it in a way, then yes..." suddenly, she hugged him (though it seems a little weird since Sherry's height is a little less than Steve's chest).

"Thank you so much! You don't know how happy I am to still be living!" she said cheerfully. Steve felt a little awkward as he was hugging back.

"Why me?" he mouthed. Claire made a 'shhh' motion, then punched her hand two times, a slicing gesture and pointed at him. Steve shuddered wildly, patting Sherry's head. Everyone was having their happy dance party (and break dance party XD) again. Once she pulled away, she had a wide grin on her face. Leon seemed a little pleased.

"Hey, once class starts, we're all having peanut-free cookies." Sherry said.

"OH YEAAAAAHHH!" everyone cheered. Suddenly a car pulled up. Then a girl walked out of her car. She has long brown hair with brown eyes, she's about 5'3 (sorry, she's still young) and looks a little like Ark.

"Oh no..." Ark muttered.

"Hey guys, what happened? It's looks like you guys are having a party here." she asked. Leon snapped his head towards the new girl.

"WHAT ARE DOING HERE, ACE?" he yelled. She glared at him.

"I'm wondering the same thing, Kennedy." she snapped. Then the bell rang. Most of the students ran straight to their class. Claire walked over to the new girl.

"Hello, my name's Claire Redfield. Do you know Leon-"

"Ace Thompson. I'm guessing you know my brother Ark already, and I know Leon alright...Heheheh..." she evil laughed all the way to the same classroom as Claire. Sherry, Claire and Steve tilted their heads in confusion while Leon was restraining himself from trying to kick Ace's butt...

"I will get her someday..." Leon cursed, storming into the room. Sherry, Claire and Steve looked at each other in confusion before walking to class together. This was going to be a strange school year...

I am finally finished a chapter! Anyways, The next chapter is going to tell you to listen to a certain song for an Opening intro. This year in this story is Season 1. I didn't think of putting on a theme song for every season until now. Okay, The person who is just entered was Ace Thompson, Ark Thompson's sister and the OC of AceThompson17. She asked politely and I was in a super good mood so I accepted. Though I hope I got her character right. She will appear in other chapters as well. You can say she became part of the series. Anyways, plz review and constructive flames plz! Thank you. Ps: Angela and Curtis will not appear anymore...They are officially expelled.


	11. Author Note

A/N: Hey it's me. Well you see I had a review taking my jokes seriously and not happy that I didn't put enough Cleon. Yeah I think I have to blame myself for that. Well a Guest review told me that I should not have called Leon a blonde hair emo. Well, it's sorta a little nickname me and my sister do so please don't consider it an insult. My stories are never serious. And The Cleon. I have to apologize so much. I hoped to make Cleon, but right now wasn't the bestest time. There's still years to go. It's still year 1. Year 2 has the most Cleon. Also, it's very hard considering it's been a long time since I read a good Cleon so I haven't got any inspiration. By the way Guest, next time, get an account or log in so I can discuss with you. I wouldn't get mad if you constructive critizie, but I like it when I can talk about it so my writing can get better. I haven't been touching my work much so I lost some elements in my writing. I am very happy in fact that you pointed out my mistakes. I will do better in later chapters. The Video Game Segment does have ONE heavy content of StevexSherry, but it has Cleon in it as well and I MADE SURE OF THAT. Well, that's all I got for today and keep waiting!~


End file.
